The Adventures of Hamish Holmes
by SilvaBells
Summary: When Hamish Watson Holmes' mother is sick who will be there for him? His mother is all he had. In Hamish's Adventures in New York he meets a kind boy named Peter Parker. With all these men in spandex running around how will his new guardians adjust? Sherlock and John are trying to comfort their new son but what happens when the teachers need to study? Johnlock, Parent!lock, & Stony
1. Chapter 1

Don't say it. I know how stupid this is.

But Mom gave me this journal and said I should write about my "adventures."

I'm a freshman in high school, fifteen years old. I'm a brown belt in karate. Forever alone. I live in New York with my Mom. I have a Parrot named Jeff. Nerd, well unpopular.

Mom is single. She's always been single. She supports me with every thing I do. I've never had a "Father Figure" in my life. My Mom's last name is Adler. While mine is Holmes.

She says that, "Mr. Holmes was a strong, brave, young man. He was an adventurer and loved science." Mom says I was named after "Mr. Holmes' best friend and partner." But from the stories I've heard they sound more like boyfriends.

Unlike most single parents, she never once bashed him. Mom never says anything bad about him. Ever.

I never felt like I was missing something. I just kinda got over myself and said, "I have a beautiful mother who loves and supports me."

I've never met this Holmes character. From the fake stories she told me, he sounds pretty cool I guess.

But I try not to think about him, because I'll get my hopes up for something that will never happen.

~Hamish Holmes


	2. Chapter 2

So school started a while back and I still only have like 2 friends.

I thought high school was when everyone changed and people came together. But apparently not, every one is still an ass hole.

At lunch I sit with no one because my friends don't have my lunch. So I just read to myself. This is fine with me because I really hate human interaction.

Today was different though.

There was this girl who came and sat at my table. Now this girl was very pretty. She had blonde hair and pale skin. Her name was Gwen Stacy, she is top of her class.

She seemed very flustered and aggravated. "Can I sit here?"

"Uh, sure."

She sat down and began to mumble to herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked concern closing my book.

"It's just my boyfriend is being a huge jerk."

Gwen Stacy. Eighteen years old. Danced for ten plus years. She is dating the asshole of a quarter back named Flash. Relationship is mentally and physically abusive. She doesn't see anything wrong with it. She'll be a victim all her life.

"Why, what happened?"

She looked surprised that I cared. "Well, he always makes fun of kids and I don't think that's nice."

"I'm sorry-"

"Yo House!" Flash yelled across the way. "You talkin to my girl?" He walked over and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

Flash Thomson. Nineteen years old. Held back twice. Started school early. Very low grades. Bullies because of family issues. His father peeked at high school, and so will he.

"Well y-yes." Clearly he saw me talking to her.

"Why? You ain't got no chance with her!" When Falsh talks, everyone listens. Where ever he goes, his crowd follows. So by this point the entire lunch room was crowded around us.

"Stop it Flash!" Gwen said and smacked his hand. She got up to leave but he grabbed her and pulled her close. "Let me go!"

"Aw come on babe, give me a kiss!"

"Just let her go, man," I said. That was supposed to stay in my head...

Flash looked at me and let her go. "Now I know I wasn't not talkin to you, House!"

"My name is Holmes, you illiterate micro phallus," I said under my breath.

Then Flash came over to me and gripped me up by my collar.

"What did you call me?" His face was inches from mine, and my feet where not on the ground.

"Put him down Flash!" Gwen protested.

He nudged her, "Leave us alone. I'd say this is man time but fairies don't count as men." His whole crew laughed. I was trying to stay up so I could breath but my feet couldn't reach so I couldn't push up.

"Hey, put him down," a single voice tried to help.

It fell silent. The crowd wasn't sure how to react to this rebel.

"Yo Parker, take a picture!" Flash joked.

I was loosing my grip and my face was red from embarrassment. From how Flash was holding me I couldn't see this Parker kid.

"No," the same voice said calmly. "Just- just put him down man."

"Cmon Parker! We'll even pose for you!" Flash quickly put me in a head lock.

Now I could see. I could see everyone. All of them just standing there, not helping. But this one voice trying to.

"No, let him go."

"Take the picture or I'll break your camera!"

Parker. Photographer. Thick frame glasses, near sighted. They weren't his glasses seeing as they are old and warn out. Perhaps a family members, but they do help him see. His hair was pure magic and his face made my insides warm. He had product in it. But you couldn't tell because the product was expensive. Moisturizes daily. Skate boarder, by the clothes. His camera was very expensive, you can see he tries to hide his money income by his warn out jacket and old backpack.

Flash reached over to Parker and ripped off the camera and smashed it on the ground.

Parker's face ran threw so many emotions within those few seconds.

"Flash, let me go!" I warned.

"Oh shut up you fairy!"

I grabbed his arm and bent down and flipped him over my shoulder sending him flying on his back.

All you heard was a thud when he hit. If he had air, he would have screamed. But he just laid there breathless.

I stood up and quickly helped Parker with his camera. "I'm so sorry I didn't do that sooner, Parker!" I apologized.

Everyone quickly sat back down as Flash's crowd ran, helping Flash.

"Umm no its okay," he said as he got down to get the broken camera too. "It wasn't your fault."

He got his bag and put the pieces inside. "Well, Parker, I'm sure you can afford another one."

"What?" Parker looked at me.

"Well by telling that you bring your expensive camera to school I'm sure that breaking it wouldn't be a worry. You're actually very wealthy. The clothes did through me off at first thought. Sure, it was hard to tell just by your camera. But you also have three sets of lenses in your bag and your watch is a Stark Industries watch witch costs more then the camera and the lens."

He looked at me, almost scared.

"Oh, sorry I'm Hamish Holmes," I stood up.

Parker zippered his bag and stood up, "I'm Peter uh Parker."

"Oh right, you're in my chemistry class," I reminded myself.

"Yeah, wait aren't you a freshmen?" he asked as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Yeah I'm just smart or whatever." I honestly didn't think I was smart at all. But apparently I'm advanced when it comes to science. So that's cool.

The bell rang and everyone started to run to class.

"Well I'll see you then I guess," Peter said as he began to leave.

"Yeah, see you later."

I want to be his lab partner. So I have an excuse to go over his house.

I want his face touching mine.

~Hamish Holmes


	3. Chapter 3

So Mom saw how happy I was after school. "Why are you so cheerful?" She was in her chair that she always sits in, drinking tea, listening to her violin music.

"No reason," I lied with a smile.

I just couldn't get Peter's voice and face out of my head. I've never felt this way, about anyone. He's just so, I don't even know. When ever I think about him I get happy and think of small kittens riding narwhals eating rainbows.

"Hamish come 'ere love," she called almost upset. She still has her British accent since she spent most of her life in London.

I put my bag down and sat next to her in my spot on the couch. "What's up?"

She wasn't sure how to start. So many things ran threw her head. Mom always smiles, but not even a half pretend smile was on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked seriously.

She grabbed my hand, "I'm sick Hamish."

"What like, the flu?" my smile slowly faded.

My uplift in mood distracted me from noticing her. She has been pale as of lately and she hasn't been acting the same. I've just been pretending that nothing changed.

"I have cancer Hamish," her eyes began to water.

"What?" She's lying. She has to be.

"I'm not going to live past this month," she explained. Her eyes began to over flow and tears escaped. "It's a rare cancer and there isn't a cure."

"No there has to be! I'll look for it myself!"

"Hamish, please," she started, "I'm old, people die when they're old."

"But you're not old! You're only forty six!"

"Hamish stop acting foolish, people die. No one has ever been immune." She stood up and sat next to me. "I love you very much Hamish, but everyone has to leave eventually."

I've never cried in front of Mom. There was never a reason to.

But now, I couldn't stop.

My mom was dying. This is a joke. A very crude joke.

How am I supposed to just live with this? Knowing that she won't live to see my next birthday.

What am I supposed to do for Christmas? Or who will I sing to on her birthday?

Who will sing to me on my birthday?

My mom is the only person I have. All of her relatives still live in London. I've never had aunts, uncles, nor grandparents. It was always just my mom and I.

Not having anyone else was nice. But what I going to do when I have no one at all?

~ Hamish Holmes


	4. Chapter 4

As every day passes, Mom gets more sick. She just sits in her chair and drinks tea.

She is ready to die. Mom doesn't even seem scared.

How can she seem so calm? I'm not even the sick one and I'm freaking out.

It just seems like there isn't a point anymore.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Kerri announced.

"Mr. Holmes," he started before I could leave. "I need to talk to you."

I walked up to his desk. "Yeah?"

"Your grades are slipping."

"Yeah I know," I sighed.

"I'm not mad," he reassured me, "I'm just concern for you."

I ran my fingers threw my hair. He was right. I've really let myself slip. Ever since Mom told me she was sick I've done nothing but worry.

"It's just that there's just a lot going on right now, you know..."

"I understand that you're a freshman and this is a senior class, but school is your number one priority at this point in life."

I couldn't help but let my eyes get watery, "In the end, what does it even matter?"

Then he got it. He simply just nodded. "It's okay, just hand in your homework by the end of this month and you can make up your tests when you feel you are ready."

"Thank you," I wiped my eyes and began to leave.

"Hey, if you need a tutor, Parker is pretty smart," Mr. Kerri pointed to the back of the room.

I looked and saw Peter sitting in his seat getting his things, still.

My face flushed. Why was he still here? Did he see me cry? Oh God, kill me now.

"Yeah, I can help you if you want," he offered.

"That would be nice," I smiled.

We began to walk to our next class, only to find we were following each other.

"Oh right we have lunch," he reminded himself.

"Well since we're here, could we start now?" I honestly didn't want to study right now. I just wanted to sit with him.

"Sure," he actually smiled a real smile.

We sat down at my table and he got out his book. He started to explain the topic we were on in class but I really didn't care.

His neck was slightly red in a rectangle. It must be from the strap on his camera. But it isn't a new camera. It is old and weighs a bit. He had to dig it out of old boxes but ended up getting paper cuts on his fingers.

"Why didn't you get a new camera yet?" I asked.

He looked up confused. I must have cut him off.

"What?"

"Your old camera that you use now is indenting on your neck. Clearly it's sore, so why don't you just get a new one?"

He looked at me confused. Almost unsure if he heard that correctly.

"How did you know that?"

"I ... uh... just noticed," I'd explain how, but that takes too long. Plus, from what I heard, it kinda makes me sound like a tool.

"Are you one of those spiritual mediums or something?"

"No, that's ridicules. Why?" I asked, "Oh, I see. Someone close died.

"It was male, perhaps your father. That would explain the glasses. The glasses were his but you wear them because they help your eyes a bit and you look like him with them on.

"But you actually don't. Someone just told you that. Judging if that picture that you had in your bag is your father. Someone close told you that. Maybe your mother.

"No your mom is gone too. They didn't die. Well not to you. If they did the picture would be in your wallet or someplace more protected. Do you not care that they're gone?

"No you care, but pretend not to. Maybe because the fact that you are no longer orphaned.

"So that would explain the money income situation. You are comfortable in these clothes but have expensive material things, due to your new parents wanting to spoil you.

"But you don't want it because you feel like you'll upset your real father-

"Shut up!" Peter yelled. The room seemed to fall silent.

I looked at Peter, tears in his eyes trying to stay still.

"I'm so sorry!" Damn it!

Why can't I just learn when to shut the fuck up? This always happens. This, truly, is why I have no friends.

"I didn't mean whatever I just said. I just space out when I do that and I never stop talking!"

"I don't know how you can tell all that. But I can tell that who ever is sick in your family isn't going to make it, so stop pretending!" He got his books and left.

I really just wish I could keep a friend for more then an hour.

- Hamish Holmes


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home mom had news for me.

She has been too sick to sit in her chair anymore. Now she has to lay in her bed and just wait until her body just stops. She also can't wear her hair in her bun that she wore since day one.

"Hamish," she managed.

"Yeah?" I sat down next to her and held her hand.

"I'm going to be gone soon," she started.

My eyes watered. "Mhmm..."

"So I called for someone to take care of you," she brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I want you to listen and respect them, okay?"

"Okay," I promised.

"It's your father," she stated, "He'll be here before the end of the week."

My father? Not Mr. Holmes? She always calls him Mr. Holmes.

"He's going to take care of you," she promised. "Please don't be angry with him. Nothing is his fault. If anything it's my fault."

"It's not your fault! It's all his fault! All of it!"

"Hamish, behave," she just squeezed my hand.

How does she just expect me to just live with this Mr. Holmes like nothing is different? Of course I'm going to blame him. What else am I supposed to do? Greet him with open arms?

If he really wanted to be here he'd have been here since the start.

~Hamish Holmes


	6. Chapter 6

"Lab today!" Mr. Kerri was excited because he wouldn't actually have to teach today. "Holmes and Parker come here."

We both got to his desk as everyone else got to their lab partners.

"Holmes, your lab partner dropped this class and Parker's partner moved, so now you two will be partners."

"Okay," I replied apathetically.

We walked back and started to set up the lab.

This class is a waste of time. School is a waste of time. I could be at home taking care of Mom right now.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day," Parker started as I filled out the paper.

I looked up, almost surprised.

"What you said was all true, I still don't know how you've figured all that out though. But it was rude of me to say that. I'm sorry."

I smiled, forgiving him. "Apology accepted."

Wow. No one has ever talked to me more then twice, by will, especially after I've deduced something about them.

"What do we have to do?" He asked changing the subject.

I looked at the paper and froze. "I didn't read the paper yet."

"Could you read it out loud while I set up the scale?"

"Uhh... Sure," I could feel my face get red. "The students... Would- will! Um,,, students will seat- set! Up the scale and find the corr... Uhh..."

He looked at me unsure on what he just heard. Peter took the paper and read, smoothly, "The students will set up the scale and find the correct amount of significant figures."

My hands began to shake. I could feel my ears get red. I was so embarrassed.

"Do you need glasses?" He asked.

"No," I admitted, "I have a learning disability that effects my reading abilities."

I bet if you put an egg on my face, it would fry.

"Oh, what is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm dyslexic," that and I'm stupid as hell thanks to it.

"Isn't that were the letters dance around on the paper?"

My face got serious, "No."

You can't even begin to understand how annoying it is when people ask you if letters dance. This is real life. Not Sesame Street.

We got through some of the lab fairly easily.

"Can I ask you something?" Peter asked out of no where.

"It depends, what is it?"

"How could you tell all that stuff about me?"

Most people are amazed by my deductions. I just think they're obvious.

"It's called deduction. It's kind of like a science," I explained. "I can tell pretty much anything about anybody."

"What can you tell about Chad?" He pointed to a football player.

"Gay."

"No, he's not. He has a girlfriend."

"We'll she's a lesbian if that changes anything."

He was amazed. I really don't understand how people are so blind.

"He always goes on double dates with his actual boyfriend and his fake girlfriend's real girlfriend. They hook up in the bathroom."

"How could you tell all that?"

"Well, the way he stands. His hips are on an angle and his leg is popped. His eye brows are kept neat and his underwear is above his waist line but not too close to his belly button."

"I never noticed that." He slowly started to feel uncomfortable. "So you can tell someone's sexuality just by looking at them?"

"Yeah, well I can tell when someone is gay. It's still difficult to tell if someone is bisexual, pansexual, or transgendered."

"Oh, okay." He seemed to loosen up.

Oh. My. God.

Thank you.

I actually have a chance with him?!

Excuse me as I vomit a rainbow of happiness.

"I could teach you how to deduce if you'd like me to."

He looked at me with a smile. "I'd like that."

~ Hamish Holmes


	7. Chapter 7

I went home that day and just told Mom all about him.

"And his face is just pure magic! And his hair is like made of heaven!" I was practically flailing like a little girl sitting on the bed with her with her violin music playing in the background.

Most people have to "Come out" to their parents, but being, whatever it is that I am, was never weird. I never thought that being gay was different or strange. Mom taught me that it was just how some people have straight hair and some have curly hair.

She smiled, "Do you have a picture of this Peter or am I just going to have to stalk your Facebook?"

I grabbed my book bag from the side of the bed and showed her a picture.

"I don't know who the other two are but he's the one in the middle."

The picture was very low quality. It was of him and two other males. One was the size of a tank, blonde and pale. The other was skinny, darker, had a mustache, and expensive sunglasses. You can tell that was the one who made the money. He had a large ego. Very large. I couldn't see their faces.

"Did he give you this?" She asked.

"No..." I admitted. "But I didn't take it. He left it on the table."

I used to pick pocket things from people when I was younger. When I first learned how to deduce I wanted to know EVERYTHING about people. So I went through their things.

When I was about 10 Mom gave me these handwritten notebooks with instructions on how to deduce. I studied them. I knew every word forwards and back.

"He's very handsome," she complemented.

"I know," I blushed.

"So is he...?"

"He's bi, but I can work with that!" I said accepting the challenge.

She chuckled a bit at my quirkiness. "The one with sunglasses looks familiar. I think he was in a movie or something."

I look at the picture looking at the man with sunglasses. "I don't think so. But his face does look familiar."

Ugh now this was going to bother me.

~ Hamish Holmes


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING! Long Chapter. It's sad this is the first time I'm "talking" to you guys... hi

So for the science project we had to go over our partners house to work on the lab report.

We'd have to go over his house because of my Mom. He was nervous about it but I told him I already knew he was rich so there was no use hiding it.

After eighth period Peter met up with me at the front doors of the school. Peter had a smile but it was faked. He was still nervous.

I texted Mom that I wouldn't be home for a while since I'd be with Peter.

"Oooh okay 3 Have fun love!"

"I will :)"

"Be safe!"

"Mom! /"

"Hurry back when you're done! I want to hear all about your date!"

"It's not a date... And I will."

"I love you Hamish 3"

"Love you too Mom 3"

It's kind of sad that my only friend is my mom.

"Who's that?" Peter asked as I put my phone away.

"My mom," I smiled a bit. "She's my best friend."

He smiled and left it at that.

The walk was nice. We took the tourist route. We cut threw Time Square so Peter could test out his new camera. He took photos of all the Iron Man and Captain America stuff we passed. I'm a huge nerd when it comes to that kind of stuff.

"Wait where are your glasses?" I was shocked that I didn't notice.

"Oh, my eyes were never really that bad, I didn't really need them," he lied as he took pictures.

He was taking a picture of all the lights and people. It would turn out nice.

"Do you want coffee?" I offered as I saw the Starbucks.

"Oh sure," he smiled and we walked to get some.

I tried to pay but he brought out his credit card and paid for them both.

This is totally a date now!

When we started to walk over to his house he started to get more nervous. "I live in this uh... Hotel..." He said as we approached some parking garage. We walked so I wasn't sure why we were in here. "But you can only get in through the front door, which is always crowded, or the back way."

He was covering something up.

When we got to this elevator there were no buttons. You needed a sliding card, and there was a hand scanner.

I was a little confused on why the security was so tight.

The elevator opened and we stepped inside. "Oh welcome home Peter!" A voice said over a speaker.

"Hello Jarvis," Peter said humbly.

"Who's that?"

"That's kind of my butler..." He pushed the top button in the elevator.

"You have a butler?" I knew he was rich, but damn.

The elevator got to the top floor in less then two seconds.

When the doors opened all the furniture was very expensive. I've seen it on those tv shows where they try to sell you half off expensive things. I was almost afraid to touch any of it. I felt like if a poor kid touched it the value would go down.

"I'm home," Peter announced as he walked to his room. I followed, amazed by everything.

There was a lot of glass. The tv was just glass, the walls on the outside we're all windows. Everything was so shinny.

There were tons of framed news articles and pictures of Iron Man and Captain America. They were in different effects like black-and-white and sepia.

"Are you guys fans?" I asked as we entered his room.

"Just a bit." He joked.

His room was neat and covered in pictures. They were of all sorts of things. Most were of the city. A good amount were of Captain America and Iron Man. His bed was tucked in the corner closest to the door so when he woke up the sun would hit his pretty face from the glass wall.

He put his bag on the floor and sat on his bed. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I followed and got out the book. "I like your room."

"Thanks," he blushed.

He opened the book and began to explain how he wanted the paper.

Hands shaking as pointing. Eyes dilated. Slightly sweating. Pillow conveniently placed.

"Are you turned on?"

His face blushed. "Uhh..."

Really Hamish?! "That wasn't supposed to come out of my head. I'm sorry. That was really inappropriate. I'm sorry. I'll leave." I began to rabble.

"No! It's just... I really like you."

Wait. Hold on. Time out. Pause the game. Call on play. Flag on field. What?

"I know we haven't known each other that long but I really like you," he said as he slowly held my hand.

Human interaction? Umm I don't know what to do...

His eyes kept switching from my eyes to my lips.

"I've never kissed anyone before," that, too, was supposed to stay in my head.

Peter smiled, "Can I be your first?"

I nodded slowly and he inched toward me. My fingers laced with his and my eyes closed shut.

The touch of his lips on mine was like something I could explain a million times and still not get it right. His lips were so soft.

It kind of reminded me of marshmallows.

Peter's slowly kissed me again and again each time with more passion. Each time I felt the slightest bit more of his lips on mine.

His tongue slowly slid in my mouth and he wrapped his hands around my waist.

I pulled back and my face flushed. "I- I I uh... I've never... I don't..."

Peter laughed a bit, "It's fine, I'll teach you... If you want me to."

Nervously I bit the bottom of my lip and nodded. He smiled and kissed me again.

My hands slid up to his shoulders and I practically melted. His tongue slid back into my mouth and I couldn't help but fall in love with his taste.

"Hey super kid!" A man said deviously from the doorway.

Peter instantly let go and stood up, face flushed. "Hey dad," he was embarrassed.

I turned around, since my back was to the door, embarrassed to see a tan man in the door way, covered in grease, wearing welders goggles, and a black wife beater. This was the guy from the picture with a mustache.

"So do I get a name or do I get to nick name him myself?" He asked.

I stood up and stuck out my hand, "I-I'm Hamish Watson Holmes, s-sir." I was insanely nervous and embarrassed.

He seemed slightly impressed for whatever reason, "Tony Stark," he shook my hand and removed his goggles.

So this was Tony Stark. Like Tony Stark. Like Stark Industries. Like he's Iron Man.

"I'm sorry? What?"

"Tony Stark," he tapped his arc reactor. "Yeah I'm Iron Man."

"I apologize in advance if I start crying," I re-shook his hand but grabbed it with both of mine, "I am a huge fan of yours! You're on my binder and I have a poster of you in my room!"

He didn't seem creeped out. He was actually seemed like, "Well who the hell doesn't have a poster of me in their room?"

"So wait if you're Mr. Stark, then I'm in... Oh my god! I'm in Stark Tower!" I started fan-girling. "Oh my god!" I looked at Peter, "Oh my god!

"So wait, Jarvis isn't your butler! I wasn't talking to some guy named Jarvis! I was talking to J.A.R.V.I.S.!

"And I walked threw the Stark parking lot! And I went in the Stark Elevator! And I went threw Mr. Stark's living room! And I shook Mr. Stark's hand!" My hand never released from Mr. Stark's so I shook it again.

"What's all the noise for?" A big blonde man came up to the room. "Who's this?"

"This is Hamish Watson Holmes," Mr. Stark introduced me.

"Steve Rogers Stark, nice to meet you," he smiled and stuck out his hand.

I grabbed it and shook it with a smile. "The pleaser is all mine!"

"I can see your a fan of mine," he pointed to my Captain America hoodie on the floor.

"You're Captain America?"

"Yes, sir."

And then I fainted.

I might have had a heart attack.

Who am I kidding?

I probably had a heart attack.

I woke up about ten minutes later on the couch. "Agh," I moaned.

"He's up, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. announced.

"Hey super kid," Mr. Stark sat down next to me, "How you feeling?"

"Embarrassed," I admitted.

"Well, you did just fan-girl and pass out in front of the most powerful man in New York," he said as he took a sip of his drink. "You need a drink?"

"Uh, sure that's be nice."

He handed me this glass filled with a brown liquid. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony Stark. Mid forties. Wealthy. Poisoner of War. Married almost twenty years. Bad father issues. Bottoms in bed.

"You don't have to call him Mr. Stark," the other Mr. Stark came over and sat on the couch across from us.

"Yeah, 'Your Royal Perfectness,' will do just fine."

Steve Rogers Stark. Early thirties (well minus the whole being frozen thing). Many years of war. Is head over heals in love with husband. Insecure. Tops.

I laughed a bit and took a sip of the drink. It burned my mouth and tasted like death.

"Tony what did you give him to drink?" He asked as he saw my face.

"Just Brandy."

"Don't poison him!" Steve got up to get me another drink.

"I'm not poisoning him. I just gave him a drink," he said as he took my glass.

"I thank you," I swallowed the foul liquid, "But I'm only 15 years old."

I stood up and ran my fingers threw my hair. "I should get home."

"Sorry Peter can't say good bye," Steve apologized, "He left to go to work."

I said bye and they called one of their really nice cars to drive me home. The car ride was nice, since it was just me. I haven't had any "Me time" in a while.

The entire ride I couldn't stop thinking of Peter, or the Captain, or Mr. Stark.

I love Peter and just being with him makes my heart race.

And Mr. Stark, he's freaking Iron Man! He's on my wall!

And Captain freaking America! I can't even explain how perfect today was.

I can't wait to tell Mom! She won't believe that I was in Stark Tower!

The car drops me off at my front door. There was an odd truck parked outside but I honestly didn't care.

I practically skipped to my front door with the biggest smile on. When I reached for the handle to unlock the door I noticed it wasn't locked.

But I didn't think anything of it.

"Mom!" I smiled excited, "He likes me! And his parents are Captain America and Iron Man!"

I noticed there wasn't any music playing.

"Mom!" Still cheery I put my stuff down, "He lives in Stark Tower! Like he really big one! Like THE Stark Tower!"

I heard a noise coming from Mom's room. "I passed out, but then Mr. Stark-" I walked in expecting my Mom, but found two men standing there.

"Hamish," the blonde man said softly.

"Who are you?"

He put his hands up, trying to calm me down. "I'm John-"

My heart dropped as I noticed the empty bed. "Where is she!?" I barked.

"She's-" I heard a truck pull away.

I ran to the front door to see that the odd truck parked in front was an ambulance.

Tears ran down my face as I realized she was gone.

A hand was gently placed on my shoulder, "Hamish-"

I pushed him away and ran to my room.

They kept talking to me but I just drained them out.

~Hamish Holmes


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't want to talk to the men who came over to take care of me.

I leave for school early, come home late, and stay in my room for the time I'm home.

The tall one with curly hair is Mr. Holmes. He hasn't even said two words to me.

The blonde short one, Mr. John, tries to comfort me a lot. He'll greet me when I come home. When I run to my room he tries to talk to me.

"Hamish, you're going to have to come out eventually love," he just gave up after a week. "If you come out you won't even have to talk to us. Just please come out..."

"If he want to stay in his room let him," The other one said.

"Sherlock, he has to learn to like us and you're not helping!"

"What do you expect me to do drag him out myself?"

"No, but perhaps you could at least pretend to be a good father!"

"We'll that's all the bloody hell you're doing! Pretending!"

That's all they do.

They've been fighting non stop since they've gotten here. And it's always about me.

"Well at least I'm doing that much! If I had a son I'd at least acknowledge his existence!"

"Oh please! Like anyone would have a son with you!"

I opened my door, "Shut up!"

They fell silent.

"Will the both of you just shut up?! This isn't even about either of you! But all I've ever heard either of you complain about is yourselves!

"Most divorced parents don't even argue as much as you two! At least have some respect and wait till I'm gone to argue about me!"

They just looked at me. Unsure of how to react.

"I'll stay out of my room if you two stop acting like a bunch of assholes!" With out seeing their responses I walked down stairs and sat on my couch and opened my book.

I don't know if the awkwardness is because of me or if it was always there.

~Hamish Holmes


	10. Chapter 10

She looked pretty. Her hair all done up in the bun she adored.

She wore her favorite suit. Blue. Her favorite color.

Whenever she wore it she'd always say how it matched my eyes.

She looked peaceful, the pain was all gone.

"Hey," I started as I walked up to her, "You look pretty. I know how self conscience you'd get when ever there were a lot of people.

"But uh..." I started to choke, "Peter is here. So are his dads. His dads are Iron Man and Captain America. That's why they looked farmiliar in the photo. Their house is pretty cool. Remember how we used to say the rich had glass houses. Well it's like that. They even have a robot butler. He's pretty cool.

"I uh..." I wiped some tears away, "Mr. John and Mr. Holmes confuse me. They argue about everything. I'm kind of convinced they are gay, but I can't tell. It bothers me a bit.

"They're really annoying," I laughed a bit, "Just wanted you to know."

My hands started to shake, "Mom, why didn't you take me with you?"

I tried to blink away the tears. "You know I hate the human population... They're all so... Ick..." I laughed, because if she could hear me she'd laugh too at our inside joke.

"Mrs. Bradley is here, the neighbor with like 50 million cats. She said that she got her first cat when her 'Old Philip' died. I promise I won't become a crazy old cat lady.

"Well I'm going to pretend to fit into society now," I wiped my eyes, "I love you... Bye..."

I turned around and tried to not run away. I really wanted to just run home. Run and pretend that nothing bad ever happens.

I sat down in the first row and just closed my eyes. I calmed my breathing down and tried to stay still.

"Hey there super kid," I heard a voice next to me.

I turned to see Steve, Captain America, siting next to me.

I wiped my face, a little embarrassed that I was crying in front of him. "Hello Captain Stark, thank you for coming out. It means a lot."

"You don't have to call me Captain Stark," he rubbed my back. "You can call me Steve."

"Yes, Mr. Steve."

He laughed at how formal I was still being. "I know how it feels to lose someone close," you could tell by his eyes that he wasn't lying. "But know that death is natural and you can't blame yourself for any of it."

"Yes, sir."

"Who's taking care of you now? Your dad?" He asked as he looked around.

"I wouldn't call him 'Dad' but my Father figure, yes. He's taking care of me." He's not my dad. Mr. Holmes isn't anything to me.

"Well know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, sir."

He got up and I saw Mr. Stark and Mr. Holmes talking. They were outside so who knows what they were saying. Mr. Holmes had a cigarette in his fingers. I couldn't tell he smoked...

"Hey Hamish," Peter sat down next to me.

I looked over and forced a smile. "Hey."

He held my hand. "How are you?"

"Uh... Good..." I lied.

He could tell it was a lie."Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

His thumb grazed over the skin on my hand.

"My dads will be at a... Uhh business meeting. So you can tell me how you actually feel."

All I could do was nod.

He kissed my forehead and got up.

Seeing them put Mom into the ground must have been the most traumatic experience I've had in my life.

There was only one rose on her casket. We didn't really know anyone else. We didn't need anyone else.

Mr. Holmes and Mr. John stayed no closer than an arms length away from me the entire time.

When everyone left it was just the three of us. The sky got grey and it began to pour.

I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave. Leavening meant that this was good bye to Mom.

"It's time to go," Mr. Holmes said to me as caring as he could.

"Did you love her?" I asked. Mr. John wasn't here, he was getting the car. So it was just Mr. Holmes and I.

"Excuse me?" He wasn't expecting that.

"Did you love her?!" I demanded to know. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hamish..."

"Why did you leave us?!" I was just filled with so many emotions.

"I didn't-"

"What?! You just couldn't stand the sight of me?!"

"Hamish listen!" He yelled.

"What did she ever do to you? Did you just hate her that much that you just left?!"

Mr. Holmes grabbed me by my arms and made sure I was looking at him. "Your mother was the only person I've ever loved in my life!" He looked me in the eyes, "Your mother ran away before I could even imagine what it would be like to have you!"

He didn't even know about me...

"I thought your mother was dead up until a week ago when I found out about the both of you."

My entire life I've hated a man for something he didn't actually do.

"I apologize for the life time inconvenience, but you'll just have to get over it."

And... Now he's an asshole again...

My face dropped emotion and I was back to remembering why I hated this man. Mr. John pulled up in his car. He noticed my face, "I apologize for what ever he said. Now get in the car before you both get sick."

The car ride was awkward.

Mr. John and Mr. Holmes have something going on.

Sherlock Holmes. Detective. Early forties. Sexually confused. Clinically psychotic (kind of).

John... I don't know his last name now that I think of it. Doctor. Late forties. Also sexually confused. Years of war. Poor connection with mother.

They seemed to have a certain kind of tension between them.

Oh! They like each other!

They both know they like each other but don't know how to act. They've been friends for years but this is crossing that friendship line. They want to jump over that line with flying colors but can't get the footing to do it.

"So are you two gay for each other or what?" I asked bluntly. I was leaned back with my arms crossed and I looked up to see their expressions.

Their faces both got pink rather quick.

"Uhh..." Mr. Holmes was not sure on what to say.

"No!" Mr. John was quick to answer. His face was most red.

Mr. Holmes looked at Mr. John almost hurt.

"Well..." Mr. John wasn't sure what to say. "It's like..."

"We uh..." Mr. Holmes wasn't even sure.

"I mean, it's okay if you are. I'm not sure what the laws are like in Britain but this is America so it's not illegal or anything. In fact, you can get married in New York and look at that, we're in New York," they were still pink and silent.

"Alright, I'll stop talking then," I just sunk into my seat more and the car ride was just that much more awkward.

~Hamish Holmes


	11. Chapter 11

If Mr. Holmes doesn't stop playing the violin at 4 am I'm going to cut the strings!

Everyday! The man doesn't sleep! All he does is freak out over not having enough cases and play the violin!

Don't get me wrong, he can play very well, when he does actually play. But too much of something is never a good thing.

Wait, this song he's playing...  
I know it.

I got up and went down stairs.

Mr. Holmes was standing in the living room in a blue silk rode. His violin so perfectly placed upon his shoulder.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"A violin," he answered.

"No shit Mr. Holmes," I snapped. He thinks Americans are dumb.

"You are not a colleague of mine. You do not have to call me Mr. Holmes."

"No shit, Mr. Sherlock," I corrected myself.

He rolled his eyes and continued to play. I stayed and watched.

"What /song/ are you playing?" I asked.

"It's an original, I wrote it for your-"

"For Mom?" I asked. "You wrote that?"

"Yes, I just said that."

I walked to the CD player and pushed play. The same song began to play. "She loved that song. She'd listen to it all day."

"Hm," he doesn't have emotions. He didn't even seem happy about it.

It's really hard to try and like someone new. Especially if that person is as emotional as a brick.

~Hamish Holmes


	12. Chapter 12

Peter is going to take me out to lunch. We're going to eat in Time Square.

He picked me up, but not in one of his fancy cars. He simply walked.

"Hamish," Mr. Holmes came to my door, witch I keep open now.

"Mr. Holmes," I mocked his low tone.

I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling. My guitar was next to me. I was just strumming it, no notes or chords. Just strumming.

"Some one is at the door for you."

I grabbed my jacket and passed him.

"Hamish..." He said again.

"Mr. Holmes," I copied.

"Be... Uhh, safe... I understand you are a teenager and-"

"Stop pretending to care." And with that I jumped down the stairs and was trying to leave.

"Hamish," Mr. John said as I was about to escape.

Peter was waiting outside and I really didn't want to spend anymore time here.

"What, Mr. John?" I was annoyed already.

"Do be careful," he warned.

"Stop pretending to care!" And with that I slammed the door and I was off.

They don't care. Not really. They have to pretend now that they're here.

Once Peter and I were sitting and had our drinks he had this look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"So you can tell anything about anyone, right?" He seemed really excited.

"Yeah, why?"

Peter pointed to a man in the crowd. "Where does he work?"

"He is a journalist. He has two kids and a cat."

"What about her?"

"She's cheating on her husband. She works at a perfume store."

"What about him?"

"Exotic dancer. Recently engaged."

We "People Watched" for an hour. Peter asking questions about strangers. Then I would answer as good as I could.

We began to wander deeper into the city and he continued to ask questions.

But then it began to rain, hard. He grabbed my hand and we quickly ran to his house. It wasn't far since we were already in the city.

He scanned his hand and slid his card as fast as he could. The door seemed to take an eternity to open. Once inside we were soaked.

His hair deflated and mine kind of just plastered itself to my head. I need a hair cut. My curls deflated and I looked like I straightened my hair.

"You look like you jumped in a pool," I laughed.

"I'm soaked," he laughed.

I started to unzip his jacket, "You'll get sick if you leave that on."

He smiled as he did the same to me. He wiped off my cheek with his thumb.

I smiled at him and he held me close. He slid his hand onto my back and mine onto his chest.

He inched toward me slowly. But I pulled him in for the kiss. Already, I'm obsessed with his kisses. Is that bad?

He softly kissed me and wrapped his other hand around me. My hand slipped up behind his neck.

Our mouths began to move in sync with each other and I never wanted to stop.

"You're shivering, Hamish," he pulled away.

"Am I?" I didn't notice. But yes, I was shivering like a small dog.

"Come on I have clothes for you."

We got up to his room and he got clothes for me to wear. Now Peter is so thin that if he turned sideways you couldn't see him anymore.

I... Am not...

So wearing his small clothes made me rather self conscience.

When I was done changing I sat on the couch and waited for him to get changed.

The TV was on the news. Which usually I could care less about. But there was something about a Spider-Man.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. can you please turn this up?"

"Yes, sir."

The TV was showing footage from a security camera. "This masked man was seen stopping a robber. He shoots webs, like a spider, and has incredible agility."

Spider-Man was in a red and blue spandex suit. It was umm... Flattering.

Dat ass!

"Is he a hero? Is he working with Captain America and Iron Man? Or is he a villain waiting to strike?"

"I put your clothes in the dryer." Peter came out and sat down next to me. "J.A.R.V.I.S. change this."

"Yes -"

"Wait I wanna watch it," I protested. "I want to hear about this new super hero."

"For what? There isn't anything cool about it."

"Just because you're used to superheroes being your neighbors doesn't mean it isn't cool for the rest of the world."

"Whatever," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I tucked my head in between his head and shoulder and then fell asleep.

That's not weird right?

~Hamish Holmes


	13. Chapter 13

I came home from school and I could tell things were tense between the two.

Mr. John was reading the paper in the kitchen and Mr. Holmes was composing music in the living room. Now the kitchen and living room are right next to each other and there are no walls or island to be in between them.

"Sherlock, can you please stop. You've done nothing but play that bloody violin all day," Mr. John complained.

"I'll stop playing once you make the tea I asked for earlier."

Mr. John seemed flustered, "This is the first you've spoke all day!"

"No, the first I spoke was me asking for tea!" He still played as carefree as before but now he was louder.

"If you want bloody tea make it yourself!"

"You're already in the kitchen. Make it for me while you're there."

"No, I'm not your slave!" Mr. John protested.

"I never said that." He stated.

"Oh just shut up and kiss, will you?!" I interjected as I went up to my room.

They fell silent and even the violin stopped. It took them a couple of minutes to make even the slightest noise. But that was the sound of the kettle going off.

"This tea is horrid!" Mr. Holmes exclaimed.

"So that's it you're not going to drink the rest?!"

"No, it taste of mud!"

"You know, you are so intolerable some times!"

"Where are you going?"

"Where you aren't!"

A minute later Mr. John was at my door. He seemed almost embarrassed. "Did you hear all that?"

I was laying on my back, eyes closed, with my guitar next to me.

"I think everyone to Broadway heard it..."

He was silent. I opened my eyes and look at him to see a confused tourist.

"Broadway is far. It would take you like twenty minutes to walk there. It's like a good taxi ride. You could probably take the subway but it would still take a while," Mr. John still seemed confused, "Yeah I heard."

He kind of just stood there, silently for a bit.

"Do you want something?" I asked.

"Well I just want you to know-"

"That I can come to you if I need someone to talk to. You've lost someone close. Blah blah. I've heard this before," I sat up and looked at him. "I don't need anyone else in my life."

"Now love-"

"No. No! I don't need anyone else in my life! I don't need you and I don't need Mr. Holmes either! I could have just been fine living by myself!" I yelled.

"Hamish listen-" Mr. John tired.

"You don't need to be here! You don't even want to be here! Neither does the other one! You both hate it here so just leave! It's not like you care about me!"

"That's not true-"

"If you truly cared you'd be here since day one! And I don't care what your damn excuse is for that one!" I shouted louder so Mr. Holmes could hear that one.

"Hamish I understand-"

"No, you don't understand! You could never understand! You don't know what I've been through! No one could because no matter how many-"

"Because no matter how many times you explain it, no one can truly feel the way you do. You could explain it a million times in a hundred different languages. And still, you won't be able to explain it enough to the point where they get it," Mr. John understood. "I know, I hate the 'Im here for you' talk too. But understand that I truly do understand."

He sat down on my bed next to me. "When I came home from war I felt like no one could get me. Society pretends to care but they could never grasp it fully.

"I had family, but I couldn't talk to them. Mum never even agreed with me going to war. My Dad left us. And Harry... Harry was never sober enough to even blink correctly.

"I thought suicide would have just taken away everything. All the pain, and hurt, and confusion. It would all be gone with one simple jump...

"But then I met Sherlock. He brought me back to life," he couldn't hide his smile of relief. "I know he can be an utter arsehole, but Sherlock Holmes is a good man. He was my savior, and I just want to be that person to you."

I don't know when exactly but that is where I feel like I actually gained a friend.

I plan on keeping this one.

~Hamish Holmes


	14. Chapter 14

So I was supposed to go hang out with Peter but he called and said he couldn't. He just got done running and was out of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked confused and concern.

"Yeah-," he coughed, "I just, you know, walked the neighbors dogs and they're the size of a rhinos. So you know-," he coughed again.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're scaring me..."

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine Hun." He took deep breaths. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, bye."

Just before he was going to hang up he said, "I need to start working out."

Well there goes my weekend. Maybe I can hang out with one of my other friends.

HAHA! Get it? It was a joke! I don't have other friends...

"What does it matter to you?!" Mr. Holmes yelled.

"Because he's your son, Sherlock!" Mr. John yelled back.

"Exactly! /My/ son! So I'll do what /I/ want!"

"You are such a machine!"

There was some talking. Not yelling so I couldn't hear. Then there was walking up the steps.

Mr. John came to my door. He was putting his jacket on. "Get your jacket and come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I sat up.

"/We/ are going to spend time together! Because that's what family does!" Mr. John said loud enough for Mr. Holmes to hear.

I grabbed my Captain America hoodie, my wallet, and joined Mr. John as we walked out.

Mr. John didn't talk nor did he know where he was going. He just needed a walk. I can tell he was going to need a long walk. So I directed him to Time Square.

I sat him down on one of the fold out chairs. I bought him hot tea from Starbucks and rejoined him.

He was so angry from whatever Mr. Holmes said this time.

I just placed the tea in front of him and waited till he was ready to speak. We sat in silence and I waited.

"Do you ever just want to punch him?" He finally asked.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I heard correctly.

"Just one punch wouldn't hurt him..."

"Clearly you've had a long time to think about that..." I was almost scared on how much Mr. John could just keep inside.

Aggravated he took a sip of tea. "What is that?" He wasn't sure if he liked it.

"It's pumpkin spice tea," I answered. "When did you first meet Mr. Holmes?"

"Almost 17 years ago..." He sighed.

"How long have you two lived together?" Mr. John was an open book just wanting his pages to be flipped. I'd be foolish not to take this opportunity.

"Almost 17 years..." He ran his hand threw his hair.

"How long did you know him before you moved in?" I was confused.

"A good half an hour..." He was embarrassed.

"Wait, Mr. John... Did you guys do it or something? Why did you move in so fast?"

"Well that was the day I was going to jump. I ran into an old friend and he introduced us. He deduced all this stuff about me and... I don't know why but I felt like he changed me." He seemed so happy that he met him.

"Mr. John-" I was going to question him more but he cut me off.

"You really don't have to call me /Mr./ John."

For some reason, that made him seem human to me. "John... Have you ever been to New York City?"

"No, why?" He asked.

"I'll show you, come on."

I showed him everything I could! I took him down Broadway. We went on the Ferris wheel in the Toys R Us. I showed him the Naked Cow Boy. I took him down Canal street, for some reason he laughed at all the scarfs. I showed him the Statue Of Liberty and the Empire State Building.

I wanted to show him everything New York had to offer.

When I took him to the New York Times building I saw the paper. There was a picture of Spider-Man fighting a man in a Rhino costume.

"Does this happen often?" John asked.

"What?"

"People dressed up in costumes running around town beating each other."

"Pretty much..." I bought a copy to frame in my room because all super hero things need to be in my room.

When we got home Mr. Holmes wasn't there. "Should we worry?" I asked.

"No, he'll come back around four in the morning," John joked.

"Ha ha! Does he just wonder off when he wants?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Today was fun," John said after the laughing stopped. "I really enjoyed your company, Hamish."

"Yeah, you're pretty cool too, John." It was weird for me to tell my feelings to someone other than my mom.

"I know Sherlock isn't the most loving person ever," he started. "But he really does care."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I understand how hard it must be to play your part right now..." He was trying to say something important but he couldn't get the courage to say it.

"You can just say it..."

"I know what it's like not having anyone to call Dad..." He could only touch the tip of the ice burg of what he wanted to say. "But I just feel like..." He wasn't sure if he was ready to say it, "I feel like I could be that person..."

I couldn't hide my smile, "You want me to call you Dad?"

"Only if you're okay with it!" He jumped.

"No, yeah... Yes! ... Dad" It felt good saying that to someone.

I have a Dad.

~Hamish Holmes


	15. Chapter 15

Today I was going to hang out with Peter at his place.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark!" I said to him once I saw him.

"Is it still morning?" He looked at his expensive watch.

"No, sir, it's almost 6:30," I corrected myself.

"Well than why didn't you say afternoon?"

"Good afternoon is more of a goodbye if you think about it..."

Peter came out from his room, "Dad please don't harass Hamish."

"I wasn't -" he was trying to have his word but, then the lights turned red.

"Sir, there is an invasion. S.H.E.I.L.D. is requesting your presents immediately," J.A.R.V.I.S. explained.

Mr. Stark began to dash to the stair case leading to the balcony. "Capicle!" He called.

"I heard," Steve was already in his pants of the suit.

The Mark suit was on by the time Mr. Stark got to the end of the stair case. Steve zipped up his top, grabbed Mr. Stark's hands and they flew off into the pouring rain.

It got quiet and the lights turned to their normal color.

"So, what should we do now?" Peter asked after a moment of silence. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

My mouth dropped. I dropped my phone. I was in total awe.

"I just saw them change into their suits..."

He sighed. Clearly he wasn't as impressed as I was.

"Hamish..."

I was almost going to explode. Inner fan-girl;stay inside!

"Well if you want to spend time with me I'll be in my room," he began to leave.

"I'm coming." I followed. Quickly I picked up my phone and texted Dad. "I saw them change into their super suits! Avavhdcys wledbdjd!"

I sat down on Peter's bed as he was looking for something on his TV. "Sorry I fan-girled again."

He sat down next to me, "It's fine, you didn't grow up with it so its new to you."

He looked into my eyes and smiled.

My phone vibrated. "Oh sorry," I picked up my phone. It was a text from Dad.

"Who? The guy on your wall?JW"

"Yesssssss! /fan-girling" Send

I put my phone away, "Sorry, it was my Dad."

He put his hand on my cheek. "What's he want?"

"He's just saying hi." I lied.

Peter smiled and put his forehead to mine. His eyes went to my lips then back to my eyes.

Slowly his eyes closed and we kissed. My hand slid to his neck and my eyes closed.

My phone vibrated again. "Sorry," I took out my phone.

"Did you take pictures? JW"

"No! But I should have!" Send.

Peter held my hand. "What he say now?"

"Just making sure I got here safely." I put my hand on his shoulder.

Softly I kissed him and we started to move in sync. He got on his knees and I laid down. I ran my fingers threw his hair. His hand began to slip up my shirt.

My phone vibrated. "Sorry."

He sighed.

"No, you probably would have drooled all over them even more then you did :) JW"

"Hahah True Stories told by M. Y. Dad" Send

Dad is really cool. He's so funny. Like he gets the whole super hero thing now. We even have an inside joke about them!

"Sorry," I grabbed his neck and pulled him back. Our mouths began to devour eat other again. Exploring the new land.

His hand slid up my shirt and mine slid down his back.

"Ah," he winced in pain when I touched a certain spot.

"Are you okay?" I asked concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." He was lying.

He kissed me again and I put my hand on his side.

"Ah," again.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing, nothing," he went to kiss me again.

"I can tell you're lying!" I fixed my hair, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" He laughed it off.

Lying.

I couldn't get him to say it himself... So, time to find out.

I lifted up his shirt to see he was covered in black and blues. There were many scars and cuts. "What happened to you?!" I was scared.

"Nothing," he put his shirt back down, "I swear it's nothing!"

"You were cut by a knife multiple times, Peter! That's something!"

"I can handle myself, Hamish," he tried to laugh it off.

"Clearly you can't! Were you jumped or something?" I was panicking.

"Haym," that's his pet name for me now, "Seriously, it's nothing." He went to kiss me.

"Tell me what happened!" I demanded.

"Nothing happened!"

"Tell me what happened or I'm leaving!" I was angry at this point.

"Why would you leave? It's pouring outside."

I picked up my hoodie and began to leave his room. "If my boyfriend won't tell me how or why he got beat up I don't think this relationship is going to work well."

I was about to push the elevator button but Peter grabbed my hand. "Haym," he started.

"Let go of me." I demanded.

"You're over reacting Hamish!"

"Am I?" I took my hand back and pushed the elevator button.

He wasn't sure how to answer. He knew I was right.

The elevator got there and I got in and closed it before Peter could get in.

When I got outside it was still raining really bad. I put my hood up and tried to catch a taxi. After about an hour I just gave up and just decided short cuts would be my best bet.

Of corse my "smart thinking" would bite me in the butt.

I was walking down a street and remembered that if I go threw this alley and jump a fence or two I'd be in my back yard in no time.

So then when I'm in between two of the fences there is this gang. And of corse they try to jump me.

Sure guys! Just add on to the super awesome day that I'm having.

The one guy asked for my wallet and I told him to leave me alone. He grabbed my shoulder but then I punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground not expecting it at all.

His other guys then attacked me. One charged at me so then I tripped his foot and kneed him in the throat.

The second came from behind and he had a knife. I grabbed his arm and used his momentum against him and spun him so he stabbed the third man.

The third man was down and now man number two was un armed. He was still confused by what just happened so before he could register what I was doing I kicked his teeth in with a roundhouse to the face.

All four men down and I'm okay. "Well that was annoying."

"I was going to say impressive," a voice from behind me said.

Out of instincts, I went to kick for his torso. Gladly, he bent backwards and missed.

I say gladly because I almost kicked Spider-Man in the chest.

"Wow there! I'm a good guy!" He put his hands up.

"Oh sorry!" I took a step back. "I should get going, it's late." I began to walk away.

"Wait!" He web shot up then hung upside down in front of me. "Don't I get a prize?"

"For what? Watching?" I was confused and still angry.

"No- that's... I umm," he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"Well if you don't know what you want, I'm leaving, good afternoon Mr. Spider-Man," I began to take my step.

"Wait! I wanted a kiss!" He said bluntly.

"Sorry, I'm in a relationship."

I tried again to leave, but he jumped down from the web and landed in front of me. "So? One little kiss won't hurt."

"As much as I love men in spandex and as much as I'm mad at Peter, no; I don't cheat." At this point I just wanted to get home.

He followed me down the rest of the alley. "Well are you at least going to tell why you're mad at him?"

"He won't talk to me. He comes home and he's covered in cuts and black and blues. So I ask what happened and he said nothing happened!" I ranted.

"So what's the problem? Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt you," he defended.

"How am I supposed to trust him when he won't tell me something that is obviously wrong?" I asked looking into his masked eyes. "I'm sorry I'm ranting to a complete stranger. I should go home now." I could see my house from here so I just began to walk.

"Just so you know, I'm no stranger," he comforted me, "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

That guy was weird...

~Hamish Holmes


	16. Chapter 16

John and I have become even closer. We hang out after school. He's really cool.

Today he seemed upset. When we were at lunch he didn't smile the same way he usually does.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"This salad is gross," he looked at his food dissatisfied.

"Fuck the salad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just really wanted this salad."

Aggravated I swiped my arm across the table causing the salad and his drink to fall to the ground.

"Now the salad is gone. What's wrong?" I looked into his eyes demanding an answer.

He looked angry but he just took a deep breath, "You're just like him, do you know that?"

"Like who?"

"Sherlock," his eyes didn't seem as sad when he said his name.

"What did he do?" I asked after a second of thinking.

He sighed, "It's not what he did its what he doesn't do! I love your father with all my heart! But he is too much of a brick wall to do anything about it!"

"Does he like you back?"

He smiled to himself. "He jumped off a building and was dead for three years just to make sure I was safe..."

When I got home my laptop had a message on it.

"Security Cameras memory are full."

So apparently not everyone has security cameras set all threw the houses. Mom said she felt more safe with them in. We'd often get broken into. But Mom was like a ninja or something so she'd take care of them.

Mom checked these everyday but now...

I went to open the first file.

"Password required."

221hwh

(My birthday and initials)

"What's that?" Mr. Holmes asked as he stood directly behind me.

"A laptop," I said as I unplugged it and went into my room.

When I finally was alone I watched the first video it was silent and still for awhile. But eventually Mr. Holmes came with Dad. They searched for some form of life. When they finally got to Mom's room Dad checked for a pulse after she didn't reply. She died in her sleep. Dad called for an ambulance and went out side to look for the address.

Mr. Holmes just stood by her bed and grabbed her hand. He seemed... Upset. I didn't know he could have emotions. He looked like he actually cared, like Mom really was the only one he loved...

The next lot were of Mr. Holmes and Dad fighting.

There was one that was different. Dad walked up to Mr. Holmes at around 4 in the morning. He was playing his violin.

"Sherlock, please stop," he rubbed his head.

But he didn't stop.

"Hamish knows..." Mr. Holmes said as he continued to play.

"Knows what?" He blushed a bit.

"About us."

"Well... Should we do something about it?" Dad walked up to Mr. Holmes.

"What are you saying?" Mr. Holmes stopped playing.

"Well he's lived his life with only one parent. Most children have married parents, so maybe to make him feel like his family is whole maybe it'd be best if we... If we were... You know, together," he was fidgeting with his hands and he was nervous.

Mr. Holmes looked at Dad, "We are not going to be together for Hamish's sake..."

Well fuck you too...

"We'll be together because we love each other," Mr. Holmes grabbed Dad's hand and Dad then put his hand on Mr. Holmes cheek and kissed him.

Oh my god...

That was perfect! That literally was the cutest thing, like ever!

~Hamish Holmes


	17. Chapter 17

I haven't really talked to Peter since our fight. But today he passed me this note in chemistry.

"Hamish,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I did get jumped. But I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm sorry.

Love, Peter

P.S. Meet me by the gym at the end of the day so I can pick you up and take you to my place for an apology cake or something sweet."

He's lucky I like cake...

By the time I got to the gym he was already there waiting. The first thing he did was give me a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Please don't lie to me," I said as I looked in his eyes.

"It will never happen again," he kissed me gently, "I promise."

We got to his house, well tower, and his parents were home. Mr. Stark was in his workshop and Mr. Steve was training.

"So..." Peter said once we where in the kitchen, "What kind of cake do you want?"

We decided on vanilla and chocolate icing. He got out the ingredients and we began to make a mess. The music made it even more romantic. It was like a scene from a movie.

The lights flashed red. "Sirs, there is a breakout by the creature that invaded," J.A.R.V.I.S. explained.

The super husbands ran out from their separate rooms and ran to the balcony.

"Oh hey Hamish!" Mr. Steve smiled as he ran past.

"Hello Mr. Steve!" I waved.

"Hamish is here," Mr. Steve told Mr. Stark as they quickly changed.

"Hey superkid!" He shouted from the other room.

And just like that, they were gone and the lights changed. I looked over to Peter with a smile, still excited from seeing them change again.

But Peter seemed, sad. Almost hurt. "You okay?"

He looked up at me and forced a half smile. "Yeah I'm fine."

Hands shaking. Eye brows arched.

"They'll be safe," I assured him. "They're not going to get hurt."

"No, that's not it." He sighed as he leaned on the kitchen island. "They're never here and... It... I just want to spend time with my Dads..."

This has been eating at him for a long time. He already lost his first family. Now that he has a second one, he just wants them around.

"I know it's a lot to ask for, but I just want to watch the game with Pops one day and have Dad teach me how to drive stick," he searched for words, "I- I just... I just want them here with me."

Peter was just poring all this frustrations out on me. But instead of being a brick wall, I wanted to be a bucket and let him through whatever feelings he has at me.

I don't mind. I want to be there for him at all times. That's what being a good person is. Right?

~Hamish Holmes


	18. Chapter 18

"You are going to spend time with Sherlock today," Dad said from my door.

I was on tumblr for the past... Well a long time... So I don't think I heard him right. The Internet has been more interesting than my guitar recently.

"Sorry what?" I asked again.

"I'm going to apply for a job as a doctor at that little office down the way. It'll take me a while since the Cabbies here can't drive."

That bothered me so much. They call taxis, cabs. But what chews at my brain the most is when they call the taxi drivers, Cabbies.

"So you're going to spend the day with Sherlock."

I sighed aggravated that I had to share oxygen with him. "Alright whatever."

Dad left and then Mr. Holmes began to play his violin but only one note.

That damn violin! I'm going to burn it.

I went down stair. "Can you not play your violin for one day?!"

He stopped to look at me then went back to playing the single note. "I'm not playing my violin."

"What- I'm not stupid! I can see you."

"No, I'm not playing my violin. Yet I am tuning your violin," he corrected me. "Sit I'm going to give you lessons."

Confused I sat down on the stool he had out. "I don't own a violin."

"I traded your guitar for a violin," he explained.

"You what?!"

"You haven't even looked at your guitar in month. Now stop complaining and I'm going to teach you how to play violin," he said.

"No! I'm not going to just take orders from you!"

"I'm am your father and you will do as I say!" He, almost yelled, firmly.

I'm not sure why, but I sat down. I listened to him. He taught me witch strings were witch and how it was pretty much like the guitar.

I think because he acknowledged the fact that he actually was my father, I listened.

Mr. Holmes is actually not that bad when you sit him down and try to talk about something he likes.

He was trying to work on my finger reaching but my fingers wouldn't bend the way he wanted. "Mr. Holmes, my fingers don't bend that way..."

"Why must you insist on calling me Mr. Holmes?" He asked ignoring my fingers.

"Well that's what Mom always called you and that's the name that was given to you by her," I explained.

"I am your Father, address me as so," he said.

No, there was something about the way he said it. He didn't really care what I called him. Someone pointed the Mr. Holmes thing out to him. Well since he has no friends it must have been Dad. Dad is the only one Mr. Holmes listens to anyway.

"Why? Does John want it that way?" I asked. It was more of me teasing him but I said it with a straight face.

"This has nothing to do with John."

"Okay," I said, "But does it have something to do with that fact that you guys kissed but he still isn't ready to say you're together?"

So watching the tapes is now my favorite thing to do. Those two should write a book about there life. It would be a New York Best Seller.

His face got a little pink. "This has nothing to do with John," he repeated.

This totally has something to do with John.

~ Hamish Holmes


	19. Chapter 19

Homework should be illegal.

Today I had to read this story, Beowulf, then do comprehension questions on it. But for the life of me I couldn't understand it.

Why did people insist on writing so figuratively?!

"You okay love?"Dad asked as he saw my frustration from the kitchen island.

"Why can't people just write in English?!"

"What are you reading?" He came up to me as he put his jacket on.

"Beowulf," I sighed as I put my head down.

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked as he walked past us.

"This book is confusing me, and I don't understand what's going on," I explained, "Hey! This is from England like you guys! You should totally get this!"

I've been reading this for the past hour. I'm this close to crying. My dyslexia is so aggravating. I can't understand anything I read and it's gotten to the point where it's embarrassing. Whenever I'm called on in class I almost start to cry because even if the teacher just explained it I still won't get it.

The couple looked over my shoulder on the book.

"What happened to Beowulf's sword when he walked out of the water?" John read the question aloud.

Almost half a second later, "It melted." Sherlock pointed to the line and read it aloud.

I was so embarrassed and I could feel my eyes start to water. "Th-thank you," I wrote down the answer.

Sherlock laughed a little to himself, "Are you an idiot? It clearly said it wrote there."

I just looked down and went on to the next question.

"Sherlock stop," Dad tried. He saw I was upset.

"He can't even read a book, I can only imagine what kind of deductions he would come up with," Sherlock said as he began to walk away.

"John. Late forties. Father left at an early age. Mother was an alcoholic. Drinking habit was then passed down to his sister, Harry. She wants him to stay close by the phone that was her old girlfriends. He was an army doctor in Afghanistan for many years. He had a limb from PTSD but only lasted awhile judging by the wears on his shoes. Sexually confused, virgin. He was saving himself for that someone but it turns out his someone is an asshole," I stated.

They were silent. It seemed like the world stood still for a second.

"I'm dyslexic you ass! I'm not an idiot!" I turned and looked at him.

A tear almost escaped from my eye. It's not the first time I was called an idiot for my reading abilities. People said it to me all the time.

"Don't you say a thing!" Sherlock said to Dad. He wasn't mad at me. He seemed kind of impressed but almost offended.

"He could tell I had a sister and I was in Afghanistan, and /the/ Sherlock Holmes couldn't!" Dad was really impressed. "I think that the lest he deserves is an apology," Dad raised an eye brow.

Sherlock just stood there filled with anger, confused on what just happened. It reminded me of a robot malfunctioning. If you tired real hard you could probably find smoke coming out of his ears.

Sherlock just walked off to his room and closed the door.

Dad smiled and rubbed my back. "He's sorry."

I ran my fingers threw my hair and faked a smile. "Ye-yeah It's fine, really. I'm used to it by now."

He was surprised by that for whatever reason. "Well... I have to go to work but when I come back we can go get dinner at one of those American restaurants you wanted us to eat at, okay love?"

I don't know why it still hurts. I thought by now I would be numb to it all. But apparently not.

~Hamish Holmes


	20. Chapter 20

Tonight I ate dinner at "The Supers." I walked over because Dad and Sherlock are a little broke since Sherlock isn't taking cases and Dad just sold the car, so a taxi would just be rude.

The walk was nice until I ran into the gang that I ran into the time before.

They got their punches in but I showed them who was boss at the end. #likeaboss

Just kidding. I don't use hash tags in real life. Don't judge me.

By the time I got there my eye was black and my lip was swollen from the cut.

"Are you okay?!" Peter asked as he rushed to me.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," I brushed it off not thinking anything of it.

In the back of the room I saw Mr. Steve talking to Mr. Tony. Mr. Tony had the, "See I told you so! Ha ha!" Look on his face. Mr. Steve seemed unsure about there conversation.

Peter settled down and we sat at the table. Mr. Steve served me with a false smile. "Excited?"

I had the biggest smile on. "I'm just glad to be here." My hero was serving me dinner. I bet you'd be happy too.

"Hey Superkid, what happened to your face?" Mr. Tony asked as he began to cut his chicken.

"Tony, not before grace," Mr. Steve said as he sat down at the other head of the table.

Mr. Tony rolled his eyes. After being a prisoner of war I doubt I'd be a believer too.

I guess being threw what Mr. Steve has been threw you either thank Him for everyday or wonder why you were put threw it all.

I reached my hands out but everyone folded their hands and bowed their heads. When Mom and I prayed we held hands. So quickly I followed. I felt awkward praying with others besides my mom. It was something that we did together every morning, night, and meal.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for this meal that we are about to receive," Mr. Steve started, "We thank you for our health and family and the new friend you have given us. In Jesus' name

"Amen," they all said together. They all unfolded their hands and looked up.

"So, what happened to your face?" Mr. Tony asked again.

"Oh, I uh- I just got jumped," it really wasn't anything.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Steve asked.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing," I smiled it off.

"Hamish," Peter started, "You got jumped, clearly that's something!"

"Peter, I'm a black belt, it's nothing I can't handle."

Mr. Steve gave Mr. Tony a look of "You might be right."

"Looks like you didn't handle this one too well," Mr. Tony noted.

"I only couldn't get this one because there was five of them /and/ it was dark," I stated, "if they would have gotten me a half an hour earlier I would have been fine."

There was a few moments of silence. "So you're in karate you said?" Mr. Steve broke the silence. He sounded uncomfortable and forced.

"Yes, sir. I'm a black belt," I said proudly.

"How long have you been in karate?" Mr. Tony asked more smoothly than Mr. Steve.

"Since I was around 8," I explained, "My mom wanted me to be able to protect myself since we lived in Brooklyn."

"You lived in Brooklyn?" Mr. Steve asked surprised.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Just like you."

He smiled. "How'd you know that?"

"I read you biography," I admitted, "I had to do a project on my hero. Most kids did their Dad but ... I really couldn't..." It felt weird saying that now. Sherlock has been shoved into my life so suddenly it's hard to imagine that one day he wasn't even thought of and the next he was in charge of my life.

"How come you didn't read /my/ biography?" Mr. Tony asked.

"You don't have a biography," Mr. Steve said looking at him.

"I don't have a biography?" He was a little surprised.

"No, you wouldn't let people ask you anything," Peter reminded him.

"You'd turn them away once they started asking about your time... /away/..." Mr. Steve reminded him.

Mr. Tony just looked down remembering his time away.

"Well being a prisoner of war isn't easy. Especially if you weren't even a soldier. But it was really hard on you considering you have that constant reminder right in our chest. Every time you look in the mirror and every time you're in the dark.

"Witch explains the small amount of mirrors. There are only two witch I have seen the one in the bathroom and the one in Peters room. Even then they are both rather small.

"Witch than brings us to the windows. There are so many witch means you were kept in the dark. Probably a cave. That explains why everything here must be up to date and nothing like that 3rd world country. You want a constant state of bright light so there aren't any reminders. And even when there is a rainy day J.A.R.V.I.S. turns the lights on brights so you won't be reminded-"

"Hamish!" Peter yelled. He must have been trying to stop me for a while.

All stood still and quiet. Damn it! Really Hamish?! His parents! Not only are they his parents, their fucking superheroes!

"I'm sorry," I looked down, "That happens sometimes..."

Mr. Steve looked over at Mr. Tony wanting to love him, but Mr. Tony didn't want it. He had the same faked hot shot look on his face.

"So you're fond of superheroes, right?" Mr. Tony played it off like nothing had just happened.

"Y-yes, sir..." I feel terrible, "Look I'm sorry-" I tried to get up, "that was really over the line I'll just leav-"

"We know you're Spider-Man!" Mr. Steve cut me off.

I think my heart skipped a beat. My eyes were wide and I was completely shocked.

"You what?" Peter asked.

"This kid is Spider-Man and he's trying to steal information from J.A.R.V.I.S. for his evil group!" Mr. Steve said pointing at me.

"Wait what?" Peter asked.

"This little spy has been sneaking into our house trying to steal information and he's lying to all of us!" Mr. Tony joined in.

"Dad! Pop! Stop!" Peter tried.

"He isn't who we think he is!" Mr. Steve said.

They yelled at each other arguing that I was a liar, a thief, and a spy.

But all I could do was just stand there with the biggest smile on my face. Like my mouth was open and my eyes were watering.

"You guys think I'm Spider-Man?" I smiled.

They stopped and looked at me.

"My heroes think /I'm/ a hero?!" My eyes let out a tear of happiness.

"I'm so honored right now!" I said whipping my eyes. My black eye hurt so bad and my lip began to bleed because the smiling opened up the cut again. "Like, oh my god! I'm crying!"

They just stared at me confused.

"I can't deal with myself right now!" I began to hyperventilate. "Oh my god! I got to go home before I pass out again!"

I got up and walked out repeating over and over again, "My heroes think I'm a hero!"

Needless to say when I got home I passed out.

My heroes think I'm a hero.

~ Hamish Holmes


	21. Chapter 21

Today, Sherlock, Dad, and I just stayed home.

We don't have a TV so we couldn't do that. But we didn't really talk either. Sherlock and Dad just looked at the wall standing up stroking there imaginary beards. They tape and pin all these clues to the wall of the living room and solve mysteries.

I got out the old book my Mom wrote about their adventures and read it. None of these are real. They're so made up and make believe it's not even funny. But these were like my bed time stories.

There's this one about this one adventure they had with this huge dog. But only it wasn't even a dog. They city drugged the air or something. Like who does that?

"We're missing something," Dad said.

"No, it's all here but I don't..." Sherlock was frustrated.

They took two steps back and looked at it all again.

"Who are you? You murdered two innocent siblings with no reason," Sherlock said to himself.

The couple took two more steps back and repeated.

This went on for a good while until their butts were in my face.

"Okay guys, a little too close."

Dad sighed, "I need a break. My head is going to explode if I look at this any longer." He grabbed his coat, "I'll be right back with tea for all of us, alright?"

And then he was off. Sherlock was quiet. He just stood and stared.

He took a step back but was standing so close to Mom's chair that if he even took half a step back he'd be on top of it.

He must had stood there for ten minutes just starring. I don't think he was breathing or blinking.

"John!" He said beginning his question. Sherlock looked over for him but he wasn't there. He looked around the room looking for Dad. "Where's John?"

"He left..." I said as if it were a stupid question, because it was. "He left like 10 minutes ago." Aggravated he sighed and sat down. "AUGH!" I made a noise and stood. Sherlock jumped up and looked at me confused on the inhuman sound I just made.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Sherlock asked.

"You can't sit there!" I said.

Sherlock looked at the empty chair. "Why not? There are two chairs and three of us. Why am I not allowed to sit in the open chair?"

"It's not your chair," I explained.

"I've never even seen anyone sit in that chair!" He tried to brush it off.

"That's because it's Mom's chair!" I said, "You say you can deduce anything but you're so blind!"

"What are you getting at?" He was thrown off.

"Well one example is how you treat John," I said.

He was taken back, "I treat him just fine!"

"I- he- John isn't your 'colleague' anymore!" I said, "At least not in his eyes! He thinks you're his boyfriend! But you treat him like he's just another one of your co-workers!

"John loves you! But your skull is too fucking thick for you to get that! When we go out to lunch he always talks about you! Not me, not him, not London!

"He says how much he loves you and how he wants to spend his life with you! But you- you just- ugh!" My head couldn't think straight and words wouldn't form anymore.

Dad walked through the door and had a tea for all of us from Starbucks. "I found a Starbucks much closer than the other one you showed me Hamish."

He had that smile on his face that he always has on. That smile where he's just happy to be alive.

But then John saw that Sherlock and I must have been yelling at each other. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I sat down, "I was just telling Sherly over here how the Mother is the killer."

It was obvious. She was at every scene and knew the story before it happened.

"What?" Dad asked as he looked at the wall.

"What?" Sherlock looked at the wall angry.

They looked over everything.

"It /was/ the Mother..." Sherlock was surprised.

Dad turned around and he was so proud. "How did- When-" he was baffled.

"I though you guys were looking for something else so I didn't say anything," I said with a half smile. My lip was still cut pretty bad. I covered it in make up because I didn't want them asking questions.

"Well than!" Dad was so proud, "Sherlock call the station and grab your coat."

"For what?" He was annoyed, but he was just jealous.

"We need to celebrate our son's first case!" He put the tea down and grabbed my coat.

Sherlock called the station and reported the news. As a celebration I took them to the Hard Rock Cafe since they've never been.

I took this opportunity to make Sherly even more jealous. The entire time I was right next to Dad because now he realizes now that Dad likes his back just that much more.

Every time he would try to talk to Dad I'd steal him away. I even held Dad's hand when we walked.

It was like putting a robot to work but taking away what he was supposed to fix.

~Hamish Holmes


	22. Chapter 22

It must have been 2 in the morning. Someone was breaking in and breaking things. They were down stairs and there were two of them.

I tried to find my baseball bat but I couldn't find it. After a minute I realized I had nothing. So I guess bare hands will have to do.

When I go to open the door, it was locked. I found my lock picking kit but then remembered my door doesn't have a lock.

So there must be something in the way!

Okay, you see this in movies all the time. Just run shoulder first. Okay one... two...

I run, jump, and-

Thump

"Aghhh," I fell on the floor. I think I broke my arm. Am I bleeding? My bone is probably showing!

I remove my sleeve only to see I was just being a pussy.

Well that's embarrassing...

I must have tried for an hour. But than tiredness got to me.

They left about 5 minutes after I started but I was determined.

I eventually just fell asleep.

"Why Is there a dresser in front of Hamish's door?" Dad's voice woke me up as he was moving the dresser but I still was half asleep.

"Teenagers must stay in their rooms at night," Sherlock explained.

Dad opened the door, "He doesn't leave the house anyway-... Why is he on the floor?" Dad crouched down to be and shook my shoulder. "Hamish it's time to get up."

I opened my eyes still tired. Thank God I didn't have school or else I would have been really late.

Then I remembered last night with the robbers. I jumped up and grabbed Dads arm. "Are you guys okay?!" I was fully awake now.

They looked at each other, "Yeah, we're fine love."

"Did the robbers take anything?" I asked concern.

"There were no robbers," Sherlock corrected me.

"Yes, there were, look!" I jumped up and went down stairs to my laptop. Everything seemed in order and nothing was broken.

I opened my laptop and opened the security tapes. "What are you looking for?" Dad asked as the two came up behind me.

"Mom had security cameras set up all over the house because we'd get broken in to all the time," I started.

"Hamish," Sherlock interject.

"No, really," I pulled up last nights file, "See look."

"Uh, Hamish," Dad tried.

"Okay, see, so I'll just fast forward to when I heard them," I was so proud of myself for thinking of this.

"Hamish," Sherlock tried to close the laptop, "It wasn't robbers last night..."

"Of course it was! Just look!" I pointed to the screen and looked at Dad for his approval.

Dad was covering his mouth with his hand and his face was very red. Sherlock was also red but was just trying to close the laptop.

I looked at the screen to see what was so embarrassing to see Dad against the wall, running his fingers threw Sherlock's hair, and Sherlock... Umm... Well he had pulled off Dad's underwear at that point.

Everyone stood still. Everyone was red. Everyone just stopped breathing for awhile.

I got up and went to my room got changed and walking back to the living room. They were still in the same spots. "I'm going to Peter's," I said not making eye contact.

They couldn't look me in the face either.

"Be back by lunch," Dad said.

"Stay out of trouble," Sherlock added.

And than I left thoroughly grossed out.

I mean people joke about seeing that stuff but like... Oh my god...

I just witnessed Sherlock giving Dad a... I can't even write that...

Do you think if I cry enough I'll lose weight?

When I was walking this guy pulled me into the alley by my neck and slammed me into the brick wall. This was one of those guys from that gang. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab me but before he could this white web shot on his face and he fell back.

Then Spider-Man jumped down and webbed him into place. "That should teach them to stop messing with you."

"Hey, look who actually saved me," I smiled joking.

"Oh, that's a little below the belt don't you think?" He asked and I could tell he'd be smiling.

"Sorry," I laughed. "Well uhh thank you... Mr. Spider-Man but I must be off..." I took two steps and he followed.

"Where you going?" He asked, eager.

"I was going to give my boyfriend a surprise visit."

"The same one you were in a fight with?"

"Yeah," I nodded imagining his perfect face.

"Well I can give you a lift! Where's he live?!" He seemed really excited.

"He lives just over there I can walk, thank you though."

"No," he walked toward me, "I wanna help!"

"Really no it's fine," I became nervous.

"I insist! Watch!" He grabbed me and then web shot to the top of the next building.

I held on for dear life and shut my eyes. Did I ever tell you guys about my fear of heights? No? Well, I'm terrified of heights. Just by the way.

"Woo! Isn't this great?!" He asked energetic.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I repeated, not opening my eyes.

We stopped on the top of a very tall building but it seemed like a balcony more than a building.

"Sorry about that," he apologized fixing my hair.

"It's fine," my hands were shaking.

He looked down at them and held my hands, "I never got a name from you."

I couldn't help but smile, "Holmes... Uh... Hamish Holmes."

"Well Hamish Holmes," he fingered the bottom of his mask, "It was a pleasure saving you." His mask was readjusted so now his lips were showing. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Hamish?" I heard Mr. Tony's voice and saw him walk over to where we were. "Spider-Man?!"

"Gotta run!" He fixed his mask and swan dived off the building.

Mr. Tony tried to catch him but he wasn't wearing his super suit. "But- I thought you were- How did-"

I looked at him, "I don't even know what just happened..."

He looked at me for a moment to let it soak in. "Steve! It's not Hamish!"

Not to sound weird or anything, but he smells ... Familiar...

~Hamish Holmes


	23. Chapter 23

Tumblr is a good way to get away from the world. It'll kidnap you for while but somethings bring you back to life.

"You have no emotions, you brick wall!" Dad yelled and slammed a door.

"John! Stop acting like a child!" Sherlock yelled back.

There was a moment of silence. They began to talk but I couldn't hear the words.

"John, damn it! Open the door!" Sherlock demanded.

"Leave me alone!" Dad yelled.

Quickly I opened the security cameras app on my laptop to see what was happening.

Sherlock and John sleep in Mom's room. They share a king size bed and there aren't any decorations. We sold all of Mom's girly things and she slept in a rather small bed. It really doesn't look like the same room so it's not that weird for me.

Dad was sitting against the door arms folded on top of his knees. He was crying from whatever Sherlock said.

I switched over to see what Sherlock was doing. I was expecting him to be banging on the door.

But instead he was sitting with his back against the door saying something to him.

I turned up the volume to hear him.

"John, I'm sorry... Can we please not do this?" He waited for a response, but he would never get one. Sherlock sighed. "Remember the first time we met?

He paused wanting to hear any noise. "It was the day you were going to kill yourself. You said you were going to jump," he looked at the door. "It's kind of ironic now, if you think about it.

"I jumped for you so you wouldn't have to..." Sherlock actually seemed upset. "I'm sorry I'm so..." He looked for a word. "Me.

"I wish I could be... So many things, for you, John. I wish I could be able to love you and hold your hand and just be with you and have emotions..."

Dad was just crying. His hand was covering his face and he was just crying. Dad stood up and got his coat. He fixed his hair wiped the tears away and opened the door.

Sherlock seemed happy but Dad just walked passed him and began to go some where.

Where is he going?! He's not going to hurt himself is he?!

Quickly I ran down stairs and saw Dad open the door. Sherlock ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Stop, please, I'm sorry!" Sherlock begged. I've never seen him so weak and defenseless.

Dad tried to leave but Sherlock pulled him in and kissed him. Sherlock's hand went up to Dad's neck and his other hugged him.

But Dad wasn't buying it. He pushed Sherlock away and just left.

Neither of them saw me until that moment. Before Dad walked out the door we made eye contact and he left. The door closed and it fell silent.

Sherlock noticed me at the bottom of the stairs. "What just happened?" I asked scared.

"Hamish, go to your room," Sherlock said looking away.

I didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. So I just did.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. "Hey, you okay?" I texted Dad.

Ten minutes went by and I didn't get a response.

"Is everything alright?" I texted him again.

Another ten minutes went by and I got nothing.

"Please answer me..."

I don't even know why but I was so scared. He wouldn't answer my texts so I began to call him but that went to voice mail every time.

"Hey Dad, just wanted to know what's going on. So call me."

"Hey Dad, please comeback home."

"Hey Dad, just wondering if you can answer me? I'm getting really scared."

"Dad, hey, please just text me or something."

"Me again, Dad! Just wondering if you physically can answer me... Just wanted to know if something is wrong?"

"Guess who! I don't know what happened but please just text me or what ever..."

"Please don't hurt yourself..." It got to the point where I started crying. "I don't know what happened. It's not my business to know either. I'm not even going to check the tapes... So whatever happened is gone and is done. Please don't hurt yourself, Dad... I already lost one parent... I... Just... Call me or something."

He hasn't come home yet and Sherlock has been smoking since he left. He left around 4pm and its 2am now...

~Hamish Holmes


	24. Chapter 24

OH my! I'm so sorry for the delay! I didn't have internet for over two months! Don't hate me!

Dad wasn't home when I left for school. Sherlock was asleep in my chair. His hand was on the arm rest of Mom's chair. He must have been waiting for him.

During lunch Peter saw something was wrong so he offered to grab my food for me.

I sat there waiting as I read. Do you think he's okay? What if he hurt himself?

I pulled out my phone and went to the last text he sent me. "Be safe :) JW"

I hope he's safe...

"Hey, look its the little fairy, House!" Flash came up to me with his crowed. He sat down and took my phone. "Awe how cute, he's texting his Daddy!"

His crew laughed.

"Just give me my phone," I said not wanting to deal with anything.

He saw I wasn't going to put on a show. "No," he held it over his head. He puffed out his chest and tried to act big.

"Alright whatever. Tell me when you're done with it," I picked up my book and opened it.

They weren't really sure on how to react. They looked at one another seeing on what they should do.

"Yeah? Well... That's why your Dads a faggot!" He said and put the phone down.

That enraged me, so when he was putting his hand down I got the spine of my book and slammed it against his fingers breaking two of them. "Call my Dad a faggot again and I'll break your neck!"

I stood up and yelled as he grabbed his hand in pain.

One of the other guys standing then threw a punch. I saw and ducked, his punch then hit the guy behind me.

Two down, three to go. Before the guy who threw the punch registered what happened I punched his rib cage and then he went down.

I ducked and got out from the circle they created. The fourth guy saw me begin to leave and wound up his fist but before he could do anything I kicked him in the chest and he fell back.

The fifth guy just stood there and looked at me. I saw he wouldn't do anything. So I grabbed my things and started to walk to the office because I would be sent there anyway.

Before I even left the lunch room a teacher grabbed my arm and escorted me there.

I sat down and there was this red headed girl sitting there too. She was very excited but also nervous.

17 years old. Singer. Dances but only a little. Family is dis functional. Approves of equality.

She noticed me looking at her and I looked away. Fuck, don't judge me!

"Hey," she smiled. "Don't I know you?"

I looked over at her, "Yeah we're in the same language class."

"Oh yeah," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "You're the one everyone makes fun of."

"Yup that's me," I forced a smile. The room was silent for a moment. "So what are you in for?" I joked.

"Oh, I'm getting picked up early to see my uncle!" She smiled, "He just came back from London with his boyfriend!"

"That's weird, my Dads just came back from London too," I noted.

"Who are your Dads? Maybe they might be the same person!" She joked.

I laughed, "They're Sherlock and John."

Her face got serious, "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?"

"John 'Hamish' Watson?"

She nodded.

Oh, Mom really did name me after Dad.

"That's really weird," I said.

"So are we cousins?" She smiled.

"I guess," I smiled back.

"I'm Mary Jane Watson."

"I'm Hamish Watson Holmes."

"So is one of them your real dads or are you adopted?"

"Sherlock is my birth father."

"He's kind of a machine, didn't think he'd ever have kids," She joked.

Mary Jane was really nice and friendly to me. Before she left she gave me her number on a piece of paper. I asked her to text me when she saw Dad because I was worried about him.

She said that he was upset because his sister died from alcohol poisoning. Mary Jane said that he was going to spend the night and that he was okay.

I asked her if he hurt himself but she said that she couldn't tell because all his skin was covered.

I only got suspended for a week.

~Hamish Holmes


	25. Chapter 25

"Come over? :)" Peter texted me.

I walked down stairs and saw Dad and Sherlock sitting in there chairs that I bought for them. They give me an allowance and I just never spent any of it. Now we all have a chair. Mom's still stands where it was but now mine was moved over and now there was room for the couples chairs.

Dad was really upset, he came home this morning and Sherlock apologized a million times with a million kisses. They need to stop being cute.

They bought a TV with their case money because they've had so many recently. They watch the news and laugh at all the guys in costumes. I admit what they say is funny, until they say anything about Iron Man, Captain America, or Spider-Man.

Don't mess with those perfect beings! They're too precious for this world!

"Can I go over Peter's?"

"Yes," Sherlock said. He's practicing being human.

"Just be back before dinner, alright love?" Dad smiled.

"Be there in ten :)"

I took a different way this time so I wouldn't run into that gang again. Looking back I'd rather have run into the gang.

Now this is all very fuzzy so I'm trying the best I can to remember.

This man in a green suit on a hover craft was flying threw New York and managed to pick me out of the bunch to hold as a hostage.

I saw him flying and everyone stopped and starred. He got lower to the ground and was pushing people out of the way to find who he wanted.

He looked at me in my Captain America hoodie and laughed. "You!" He smiled evilly. He raced toward me and picked me up and flew me up hundreds of feet into the air.

"Come out come out where ever you are Spider-Man!" He said in his raspy voice.

I could feel my heart beat in my throat. This guy flew higher than Spider-Man could. His grip wasn't even tight on me.

All I could do was close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing.

"Scared, are we?" The man asked pulling me close.

"Just a bit," I joked.

"Goblin!" A man cried out.

Looking over to where it came from I saw Spider-Man come flying toward us prepared to kick Goblin in his face. I would get hit if I didn't move.

So, not thinking, I duck down but then Goblin pushed me off. "As you wish!"

But then Spider-Man kicked Goblin off of his hovercraft and that flew away out of control. Iron Man flew up to him and threw Captain America at him causing the fight to end. Iron Man destroyed the glider then caught Captain America.

I was free falling and couldn't even manage a scream. My back was toward the ground and I just saw the sky.

So this is it? Never thought I'd die from getting pushed off a hover craft. That's kind of badass, I guess.

"Hamish!" Spider-Man yelled in a panic.

He shot a web on me and then to a flag poll. I held on to the web waiting for it to catch me but when it did I blacked out.

I woke up later in a room that wasn't mine. I wanted to look around but my head hurt so bad.

There was a heart monitor connected to me and I was in a hospital gown.

There was a TV on and the news was on. "The Green Goblin might have gotten to the better side of Spider-Man by taking someone close to him. This was proved as Spider-Man was seen shouting ..."

"Hamish!" they showed the clip of what happened.

The weight of my body suddenly stopping caused my neck to come down too hard, too fast. That would explain the pain in my neck.

I saw the white board under the TV saying what is wrong with me. "Neck bone hair line fracture. Broken wrist. Bruised lung. Fractured rib."

Good to know I cheated death. I should be dead. With the amount of force I had going on me. Not to mention how strongly inertia would have loved to snap my neck in half. My back should be broken too.

How the hell did I manage to walk away with a broken wrist?

The door opened and it was Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Captain America. They were in full costume.

The heart monitor began to beep faster.

Iron Man walked over and his face mask flipped up to show Mr. Tony. "Hey superkid, how ya feeling?"

"Fine," I said, "My head just hurts a bit." I tried to sit up but then my entire body ached. "Ah, just kidding!" I laid back down.

"Just stay still, okay Hamish?" Mr. Steve took off his mask.

"Yes, sir," I've never broken a bone in my body before.

"May I speak with him alone?" Spider-Man asked still in full costume.

"Of course," Mr. Tony said.

Spider-Man shook both of their hands. "It was an honor working with you two." Then they left.

Spider-Man sat down on the bed and held my hand. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," I said. "You're not as experienced, so its not like you would have known."

"But my job is too protect people and I just hurt you," he looked down.

I grabbed his hand, "Hey don't put yourself down! Everyone messes up. Even those two!"

He shook his head, "No I've never seen them mess up."

"Captain America lost his best friend and it was his fault," I corrected him. "And Iron Man lost his first fiancé and that was his fault."

"How'd you know that?"

"I can just tell these things."

"So what can you tell about me?"

I looked at him and got nothing. "I can't. You're in costume... I can only say that that voice you're doing is to protect your identity."

"So do you know who I am?" He asked.

I shook my head 'no'. Instantly I regretted that because then my neck ached again.

"You again!" I heard Sherlock yell from the hallway. "Why is it that when ever there's trouble you're around?!"

"Sherlock behave!" Dad yelled.

"Look pal! I didn't do anything beside save your son's life!" Mr. Tony yelled.

Dad and Mr. Steve tried to calm down their partner.

A man who was walking with Sherlock and Dad told Sherlock to calm down and go inside.

After the yelling they came in the room. Dad smiled once he saw me alive. Sherlock was just looking around at everything, deducing.

The man who was with them seemed rather strange. He had on this brown suit with a bow tie and suspenders. His hair was rather puffy, like Peter's. He seemed ditty and kind of air headed but I couldn't deduce much from him.

"Hey," Dad smiled at me.

"Hi Dad," I smiled back.

Spider-Man stood up. Sherlock looked over at him and was shocked. He wasn't expecting a man in Spandex.

Dad and Spider-Man began to talk. Dad was thanking Spider-Man and he was apologizing.

Sherlock came and sat on the bed looking at me. He looked at me serious. "You can't deduce anything on them either, right?" He whispered.

"No, I can't," I admitted. "Only that Spider-Man is young and that guy is weird."

He nodded, "Glad to see you're alive." He patted my shoulder and stood up. He's very idiosyncratic in that way.

Vocab words, 10 points to Ravenclaw!

I was starring at the strange man and he didn't notice for awhile. Dad noticed my starring and said, "Oh Hamish this is..." He looked at him, "Umm..."

"I'm the doctor," he smiled. Oh he's British.

"He's an old friend of ours," Dad said.

"Colleague," Sherlock corrected Dad.

A machine started buzzing and we all looked at it. I looked at the doctor waiting for him to fix it but he just stood there. Then I began to look back and forth hoping he'd get my message.

"Oh, well it means," he looked at it. This guy is not a doctor. "It means that he has to rest. Everyone out he needs sleep."

Once everyone was almost out I called the doctor back in. "Can I ask you something?" The doctor just nodded. "How did I only get a broken wrist?"

"Well," he started and sat down, "there's someone up there looking out for you." He gently patten my shoulder and left.

I had to stay in the hospital for the night. It was okay since my body was aching so once they gave me medicine I just slept.

I'm not sure if Peter came or not. After about five minutes of my Dads showed up I passed out from the medicine anyway.

~Hamish Holmes


	26. Chapter 26

When Dad picked me up from the hospital he seemed really happy. He had a big smile on and was happy to be alive.

"I met our cousin, Mary Jane, at school," I said as I looked at my cast wondering who would sign it. I also had a back brace and a neck brace. But the neck brace was for sleep.

"Oh, MJ, she's such a dear! Isn't she?" He smiled when I said 'our' cousin.

I nodded, "Yeah, she's really pretty." It hurts to laugh so a smile was all he's gonna get. "So I guess I'll have to stay home all week because of all this."

So I might of not told then about me getting suspended. Dad looked at me, "Of course, you almost died, Hamish. You will need time to heal."

Nailed it.

"Of course you will be grounded for breaking that kids fingers and beating up three others," he said calm.

Fuck.

"It wasn't my fault!" I defended.

"No phone or TV for the week," he started.

"Aww come on!" I looked out the window.

"You can still read and go on the computer," he said. Well that doesn't seem so bad. "But no tumblr."

Well I might as well be dead.

When we got home Sherlock really didn't say anything about anything. He half smiled at me but didn't acknowledge the accident. He seemed very tired.

Dad and I ate dinner in almost complete silence. Sherlock didn't eat at all. John took up the dishes and Sherlock got up to the medicine cabinet.

"Your school called," Sherlock noted, "They were reminding us that you were not permitted to come to school for the week."

"I already punished him," John said as he washed the dishes.

"What happened?" Sherlock placed my medicine on the table with a glass of water.

"These guys were bullying me for a while and I just didn't want to take it anymore."

Sherlock sat down and looked me in the eyes. "What happened?" He repeated.

"These group of assholes were just messing with me and I snapped," I said as I grabbed my medicine.

Sherlock placed his hand on top of mine so I couldn't move it. His fingers were off color almost as if there was no blood flow in it. I look up to notice that the rest of him was fine. His sleeve was wrinkled and the cuff was unbuttoned. There was a cut, long rubber band in his breast pocket. His pupils very large and his hands were shaking.

I looked up with a mixture of shock and horror and pulled my hand away.

"You?!" I asked as I backed away. The cigarettes I can see but heroin?! "You don't- ... You wouldn't...that's not even..." I ran my finger threw my hair and tried to think straight. Sherlock stood up and buttoned his cuff slightly ashamed that he left evidence.

"Hamish?" Dad looked at me.

"He... He uhh..." Dad didn't know. "You don't know?! How could... Even when his..."

Dad just looked at me. "Hamish stop avoiding the question. What happened?"

"I'm not avoiding the question! He's the one you should be asking questions to!" I yelled as I pointed at Sherlock. My body ached and I really wished I hadn't yelled.

I held my side in pain and winced. "Hamish, take your medicine and go to bed. We can talk in the morning."

Okay, so umm...To tell Dad; or not to tell Dad? That is the question.

I mean his sister just died from alcohol poisoning. How do you think he'll feel when he finds out his boyfriend does heroin?!

I can't think right now my medicine is kicking in.

~Hamish Holmes


	27. Chapter 27

Wow! This chapter is M!

Dad and Sherlock were at my door in the morning with breakfast for me. They had sausage and eggs for me.

"Theres no fish so what's the catch?" I asked as I ate. My medicine makes me very loopy.

"Are you going to tell us what happened now?" Dad asked as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Sure thing Daddy," I petted his head, "There was this bully who had been messing with me for far too long."

Dad nodded.

"And, me, I'm a laid back kid with no worry in the world! But this kid pushed me over the edge of this ice burg that I live on, ya know?"

Dad gave me a look.

"So this kid comes up to me and says, you know what he says?! He says you're a faggot!"

Dad was taken back and almost hurt.

"Yeah right! I know! You're not a faggot! I know that! But I only know that because my vocabulary is better than his! I know you're not a bundle of sticks!" I began to laugh.

Dad stood up and walked away. Sherlock followed him in a hurry.

I just sat there laughing. I finished the food and just looked at Jeff. "Jeff," I said.

"Hamish," he squawked.

"You're a pretty parrot, don't let anyone tell you other wise," I told him.

He nodded. "Pretty parrot. Pretty parrot."

Sherlock came back a bit later and handed me my medicine. "I'll start calling you Father since Dad is up your ass about it."

He didn't really seem like that was a big deal but Dad kept nagging him.

I began to laugh and he looked confused. "Up your ass," I began to laugh harder.

Flustered, he took my food away and left. After a second the two left and I was home alone. I pulled my lap top out and pulled up the security tapes since I haven't done that in a while. I pushed play then took my medicine.

Now my medicine makes my body numb so I couldn't really change it. I mean that was okay up until two days ago.

John, I can't call him Dad in this, walk in and Sherlock was sitting on his couch reading the paper. "Where's Hamish?"

"At Peter's," he replied not looking up.

"Good," John said as he took off his shoes and coat. Sherlock looked up when he heard all the rustling.

"Right now? You couldn't wait a second longer?" Sherlock smirked.

John walked over to Sherlock and they instantly began to devour each other's mouths. John began to unbutton Sherlock's purple shirt, he was wearing John's dog tags. "You don't care about the security cameras?"

"Sud the cameras," John said as he began to attack his neck.

They made their way to the room and on the way John lost his sweater. Their hands exploring the land.

John pinned Sherlock to the wall and began to kiss down his body. He quickly unbuttoned Sherlock's pants and pulled down his underwear in one swift motion.

John took him in all at once and Sherlock moaned. John moved slowly and Sherlock held John hair in his fingers.

John found his way back up to Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock took off his pants. John did the same.

As they danced, not removing their mouths from one another, touching their love they found the bed.

Sherlock laid down and John prepared Sherlocks entrance. Sherlock moaned very loudly, he was practically melting away just from his touch.

"You ready?" John asked lovingly.

Sherlock only bit his lip and nodded. John entered him and the two were a moaning mess.

Sherlock sat on John's lap and began to leave marks on his neck. John kept thrusting into him while Sherlock tried to not completely melt away as he raked John's back.

My eye lids got too heavy for me to open anymore since my medicine is weird like that. So all I could do was just sit there and listen to the moaning reck coming from my laptop.

"Sherlock!" John moaned and then they stopped. From what I heard, I think they laid down.

Then they laid there in silence. Not a single sound was made. The two were just laying there.

They were probably looking into each others eyes holding each other and sweet romantic things like that.

When I woke up my body was still slightly numb. There was no pain so that was good. Slowly I sat up and took a deep breath. But it was difficult because of my neck brace.

I reach back to un strap it but my hands were too numb to function. "Ugh, come on hands work!"

"Here I got it," a voice said from behind me as the brace came off.

Quickly I grabbed the knife from my breakfast and turned to the man.

I saw Spider-Man quickly take a step back and put his hands in the air. "Why do you always try to hurt me?"

"I'm so sorry! That was force of instinct! I really don't mean to try and kill you!" I looked at the knife, "I don't know what a butter knife would have done anyway..." I put it back on the floor.

My room isn't very clean. There's trash everywhere and clothes, clean and dirty, all over the floor.

I'll clean.

Eventually...

"Look I'm sorry for what I did, I feel like I need to make it up to you some how," he started.

"Really you don't need to," I said. I looked for my laptop because it wasn't on my lap when I woke up. "Where's my laptop?"

"I put it over there when you were sleeping."

"You were watching me sleeping?"

He looked away a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, you don't need to repay me," I said.

"But I want to," he said as he began to finger the bottom of his mask. His lips showed and he leaned in.

I looked away, "I-I uhh, I shouldn't..."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm still with Peter," I said as he ran his fingers threw my hair.

"So?" He bit his bottom lip and smirked.

That smirk is a smirk of, "I know something you don't know! Ha ha!"

I ran my hand up his chest playing along but then pulled off his mask. It was Peter! He looked shocked when pulled off his mask and turned away. "Hamish! You can't do that!"

All I could do was just internally scream. I looked back to Peter and the mask. "You're lying," I smiled. "You're not Spider-Man. I would have deduced that along time ago! You're not Spider-Man, this is a costume."

He grabbed the mask back. "No Hamish, I'm Spider-Man."

I shook my head, "No you're not. Stop playing."

Peter looked me in the eyes and said, "Hamish I'm Spider-Man."

He was telling the truth. "So, what you're saying is..." Peter nodded. "I'm dating a superhero!"

That's not what he was expecting to come out. I sat down and just let it soak in. "I'm dating a superhero."

"Yes you are," Peter said as he began to kiss down my neck. He placed his hand on the other side of my neck. He held me close.

Slowly he began to lift up my shirt.

Too many things were going through my head and my medicine was still too strong to concentrate on his kisses.

He pulled my shirt off and added it to the huge pile of clothes on the floor. Peter began to kiss down my neck and stopped at my collar bone.

I ran my fingers, of my good hand, threw his hair as he left a mark. He tired to kiss down more but my back brace was there. "I'm sorry," he kissed it.

"Really it's nothing," I said smiling.

Peter suddenly put his hand down my pants but I squirmed away. No, I jumped, I kinda ran. "Wow- " I tripped over a shoe and landed on my other foot but hard. "OW!" I grabbed my side.

I tried to stand completely still. "Hamish!" Peter tried to help me.

I just put my hand up to tell him to stay still. My body ached so bad. Oh dear God, why does this have to hurt so bad?

My body began to shake and I started to cry. I was in so much pain I couldn't even stand it.

"Hamish let me help you," Peter tried.

"Don't touch me!" I practically yelled and slowly found my way back to my bed and just laid down.

I took in a deep breath and began to wonder is this was how Mom felt when she was dying. Was this the pain she felt? Or was it a different kind of pain?

Peter laid down next to me and didn't say anything. He just held my hand. We stayed still for awhile until he said. "School is done by now, so I should be back home soon."

I didn't reply. I couldn't. "Mmhmm," was all he was getting.

Peter got off the bed and kissed my cheek. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

I slightly nodded.

And with that my window opened and closed and he was gone.

I can't believe I'm dating a super hero.

~Hamish Holmes


	28. Chapter 28

Dad made me breakfast again and handed me my medicine. He watches me eat just incase of anything.

I kept readjusting my shirt because they are continuously getting caught on my back brace.

"Do you want one of my jumpers? They aren't so skin tight," Dad offered as he pinched the collar of his sweater. Their lingo will always confuse me.

"That would be nice."

Dad got up and left to get a sweater. I tried to get my shirt off but it got stuck due to my lack of mobility. When Dad got back he saw my dilemma and practically ran to my help.

He carefully helped me get my shirt off. "Just wear my jumpers until the back brace comes off, alright?"

His jumpers were actually really comfortable and smelled really good.

"How long will I be like this?" I asked as I took my medicine.

"Well, it depends on how fast your body heals itself." He took my tray and began to leave.

"Why did you have your doctor friend look at me? You're a doctor, why didn't you just look at me?"

He sighed thinking for an answer. He seemed to stop in his tracks when he looked at me. "What is that?" Dad pointed to my shoulder.

"What's what?" I asked looking. Oh right, Peter gave me a hicky... Thanks Pete. "I fell over a shoe and landed on a book. I didn't want to say anything, you're already so nervous," I lied.

He looked at me oddly. "Did you get bit or something?" I asked as I pulled down his sweater collar to show all of his hickies.

Dad's face blushed, "Yes, there was an out brake of an insect at the lab."

He turned and we were both content with our lies. Once they left I took a nap. When I woke up I took the subway to the cemetery.

I needed to tell Mom everything. I bought her some flowers, tulips, her favorites.

When I found her grave I sat down and placed the flowers down. "Hey Mom," I smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me with the whole fall."

I knew Mom was there and helped me... Not die...

"So remember Peter? Turns out he's Spider-Man. Like, I didn't know that I was cool enough to date a super hero. I thought you had to be at least an 8 on the hot scale to be superhero worthy.

"Since he's 18 his hormones are all, 'Quick! Lets have sex!' But I don't... I don't know... I just don't think sex is as important as everyone puts it out to be. Maybe I don't know...

"Father is teaching me violin and its really cool. Well, he was teaching me until I broke my wrist. I'm still confused on how I only broke a wrist. I should have broken my back in half and died... But you know, I do what I want so...

"I really wish you were still here," I smiled at the grave as if it is her face, "I mean, I know you're still here but I wish you were here.

"Dad and Father are," I search for a word, "Still odd. But they have admitted to themselves that they are gay for each other.

"The security cameras are really not helping with my pure mind. Which then brings me back to Peter. Like, he's very... Touchy. I mean I want to but like I don't want to. I want to do it eventually but I don't know if he's the one and when ever we get even remotely close I... I don't know... It doesn't feel right..."

I ran my fingers threw my hair and laughed a bit. "Well I should get home, I'm not really supposed to be out." I stood up and brushed myself off. I placed a rock on her grave, "Love you Mom."

~Hamish Holmes


	29. Chapter 29

So the week went by and my body began to hurt less and less. Peter and Spider-Man would stop by ever so often.

Since we had the house to our selves we did what every other teenage couple would do when they were left alone.

Wensday

We sat on my bed as Peter held me close as my arm folded around the back of his neck. Our tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Slowly he laid me down and sat on my lap. He gently kiss my neck down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off! My back!" I demanded as I grabbed the blankets. Peter jumped off and tried to help me but I just pushed him away.

Thursday

We stood up and Spider-Man held me close. Our mouths connected and my hand fingering his mask.

We found our selves almost dancing to the wall. He held me tight enough for me to fell he wanted me.

Trust me, I wanted him too. I don't know what it is about a man in spandex that is just so... Unff

As we backed up toward the wall I tripped over some clothing of mine and fell against the wall.

"Hamish!" He tried to help me but he figured out by now that I don't want it.

There was too much pain for words. I rolled on my side and covered my face. He held my hand and I squeezed it tight and tried not to cry.

Friday

Peter lay parallel to me and we hold each other. Our legs intertwined and our hands exploring.

"You're so perfect," he whispered as he began to nibble my ear lobe.

I tried to run my fingers threw his hair but my cast just ended up hitting his head. "I'm sorry!"

He laughed, "It's okay." He kissed my lips. Softly he laid me down on my back. "Is your back okay?"

I nodded and he began to leave kisses down my body. He lifted up my sweater but my brace was covering everything. I ran my, good, hand threw his hair.

Peter grabbed it and began to suck my index finger. I moaned and instantly my face became red.

Slowly he pulled down my pants and kissed me threw my underwear. I gripped the blankets and bit my bottom lip.

Now I understand why they were moaning so much...

Peter fingered my underwear and pulled it down slowly. He held me in his hand and kissed my tip.

I gasped, but my lungs couldn't take it. I choked on my air and than began to cough. The coughing hurt my back and I couldn't breath.

I started to cry because all that pain that was in my back was now in my bruised lung. I lay on my side and just try to stay still.

I'm really over being hurt.

~Hamish Holmes


	30. Chapter 30

"What are you doing for Halloween?" I asked Peter at lunch while he doodled a spiderweb on my cast.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Are you not going trick or treating?"

"No," he answered, "I'm not 12 years old."

I really wanted to go trick or treating with him. "Alright fine. I just thought... Never mind."

"What?"

"It's just I used to always go with my Mom, but you know..." I fumbled with my fingers.

The conversation ended there. It was silent and awkward.

Later after school Peter and I were out and a question popped in my head. "So am I the only one who knows?"

He looked at me and his eyes went a little wide. I couldn't help but smile, "Not even your Dads know?"

I couldn't hide my smile. I felt so honored.

"I just don't think they'll approve, you know? Like you said they've lost someone because of it and I already hurt you," he looked up at me.

He grabbed my hand, "I only told you because you're the only one I love and trust enough to kept my secret."

Wait, did he just use the L word? He totally just used the L word!

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "I love you, Hamish."

My smile grew and I felt butterfly's inside of me.

He leaned in and softly kissed me.

"You should find yourself at Stark Tower on October 31 at 8 in costume," he noted as leaned back, "There will be food."

Dude I love food! I'm totally going!

~Hamish Holmes


	31. Chapter 31

I don't even know what time it was but it was late. It was them. They were yelling.

I couldn't even understand what they were saying but then there was a crash and a door slammed.

Quickly I walked down stairs trying to see what happened. Father sat down in his chair and just sighed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed, "Go to your room Hamish."

"Tell me what happened."

"Go to your room."

"Okay, then I'll watch the tapes."

"You'll do no such thing," he said almost threatening me.

"I should really connect the tapes to a porn website, I'd get paid so much-"

He glared at me and I stopped.

I could tell that he messed up big time with Dad. "Why don't you write him a song?" I said as I sat down.

Father looked at me confused. "Well, it worked on Mom. She loved that song. She listened to it everyday. I'm sure Dad would like one."

The next morning Father made breakfast for Dad and was waiting for him to wake up. Well, I made breakfast and Father wrote a song.

The song was beautiful. Father was nervous, well his form of nervous. Which was the equivalent to a normal person's brick wall. I sat on the step out of the way so Dad wouldn't see me.

We heard the door open and Father set his violin. The music pored out like a beautiful waterfall and filled the room.

Dad walked out of the room and out of the hall way. Sherlock was standing in front of the table that was filled with food.

Dad saw Father and all of the food. He walked over and father tried to keep his poker face.

But Dad grabbed the cup of coffee and sat down in his chair in the living room.

Ouch.

Father walked over to him and continued to play the song. But Dad picked up the news paper. Father continued to play and keep his calm.

Dad was so annoyed that he picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

Oh... Wow...

Father quickly got his violin and ran the bow horizontally across the strings. The violin screeched causing everyone to wince at the noise.

"What Sherlock?!" Dad yelled.

But father just stormed off into his room. He slammed to door and it got quiet. Dad sat down and sighed. I came out from hiding an walked up to him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"There's no need to worry about us Hamish. We're just..." He wasn't sure what to call it. "We're just going threw a rough patch right now."

I sat down and just looked at him. He was angry, but he was angry at the love of his life. If anything he was just upset.

"So you're not going to eat the breakfast?"

"No."

"Alright I will."

That took a long ass time to hand cut those oranges. I only have one working hand!

~Hamish Holmes


	32. Chapter 32

Halla halla ween y'all! Sorry, I'm not hip.

Anyway, it's Halloween! I'm so excited! I can't even explain how much I love Halloween!

Mom and I always dressed up and gave out candy in the day and then at night we'd Trick-Or-Treat! Last year Mom was Thing 1 and I was Thing 2!

We even dyed my hair! We thought it was temporary but it was permanent! So I had to go to school like that! It was actually a lot of fun. C:

Father and Dad even dressed up so when kids come over they can hand them candy.

Dad dressed up as James Bond and Dad forced Father to dress up as Q from the new 007 movie.

I dressed up as Superman. But I was in disguise. I had on black work pants and a white button down over top of the super suit. I even slicked back my hair and got the curl.

You don't even know how long it took that one little curl to stay! I had to like sacrifice four goats! Well, not really but it did take a minute.

I wore my glasses and felt like I looked that part.

I still have my cast on and my back brace so it's a little off. But now I don't have to wear my neck brace anymore. Score!

As I was finishing up I heard the door bell ring. "Sherlock get that." Dad yelled from his room.

"I don't want them in my house. No." He yelled from the living room.

"Sherlock you are right there."

"And I don't want them here."

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs. My lungs don't hurt that much anymore. Because you know, fuck you medical science!

Father and Dad were having a Halloween party with the guys from work. Dad said it would be a good idea since they were new and Father hasn't made the best first impression.

I walked past Father in his chair. Okay hold on time out. He sits in his chair so weird. Like he never just sits on his butt. Right now his butt is off of the couch. His legs are straight out in front and his back is touching the couch. And some times he'll curl up in a ball and hug his legs. But anyway...

Once I got down stairs Father walked out of the room so he wouldn't have to look at the unwanted guests.

"I feel stupid," said the one guy at the door.

"You look fine. Every one will be dressed up." Said the other.

"Did Cas say why he couldn't come?"

"No, but I'm sure he has a reason-"

I opened the door and the two stopped to smile.

I think it's Christmas... Can I keep these two? Yes? No? No, I can't? Oh alright...

They both dressed as vampires.

The one with short hair and freckles smiled a hot shot smile. "Is this where the party is?" His teeth were pearl white and perfect.

I think it's illegal to be that beautiful...

The other smiled, he too had perfect... Everything. His teeth were just as white and his hair was long enough that it covered his ears.

"Yeah!" I jumped once I realized I was starring. "I'm Hamish."

"I'm Sam," said the second. "And this is my brother Dean."

"Do you work in our devision, too?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no! Sherlock is my Father... I uhh... I live here..."

"Oh, we work with your... Uhh..." Dean wasn't sure what to call them.

"My Dads," I corrected.

I let them in and they walked in the living room. The two stood awkwardly until they found the chairs.

I looked to see if Dad set out some chips I could put on the coffee table. I grabbed a bag and turned to the brothers.

Just as I turned I saw Dean go to sit down in Mom's chair. "AUGHH!" I shouted and Dean quickly stood up.

"I didn't do it!" He said.

"You can't sit there!" I said as I put the chips on the table.

Dad rushed out when he heard my scream. "Is everything alright?"

I walked over to the chair as the brothers said their hellos. I panicked because I know others will try to sit there when I'm at Peter's.

Quickly, I got behind the chair and pushed it across the living room.

"...Hamish..." Dad tried.

The house fell silent as I began to go into the kitchen with the chair. I could feel my face heat up.

"Hamish, just..." Dad tried.

I pushed it in front of the coat closet. I threw all of Dad, and Father's shoes out of the way and pushed the chair into the small space.

Once in I closed the door and locked it. "There, now no one will sit on it." When I looked up I saw Dad looking at me concern.

"Are you alright love?" He walked up to me, "Do we need to talk?"

"No, I just don't want anyone sitting in that chair."

I could practically feel Sam and Dean's judging look.

Dad just looked at me and sighed, "We can talk when you get back."

Another set of guests arrived and I took that as my cue to leave. When I got to Stark Tower J.A.R.V.I.S. just let me in and greeted me. When the elevator opened there was so many people dressed in many different costumes.

I couldn't help but smile because I was, not only invited to a party, but in Stark Tower.

"Hey Superkid!" Mr. Tony greeted me once he saw me. He was dressed as a mad scientist. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween! Thanks for inviting me," I smiled.

Mr. Steve showed up behind him dressed as the monster from Frankenstein, "Hey, Peter is in his room getting dressed still."

I was walking toward his room but then this man dressed as a hippie stepped out and did some motion with his hand and bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said first.

The man turned around and smiled. "I'm sorry that was rude of me, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I knew him.

Man. Mid thirties. Scientist. Very stressed from job. Anger management problems. Smiles often. Very humble. Self confidence issues. Suffers from sever depression.

Peter, dressed as a member of the Italian mafia, then walked over to us. "Hey Uncle Bruce! How are you?"

"Hey Pete," Bruce hugged Peter back. "I'm fine. I was just meeting..." He looked at me wanting to fill in the blank.

"I'm Hamish Holmes, sir," I shook his hand.

"I'm Bruce Banner," he smiled. I could hear Peter sigh.

"I'm sorry?" I swore he said Bruce Banner. Like, you know, Bruce Banner, like, The Hulk Bruce Banner.

"Bruce Banner," he repeated.

"Yes it's him," Peter said softy.

Fan girl in 3... 2...

"I'm a huge fan sir! I read your paper on Gama radiation and did a thesis paper on it. Your Hulk insistent of 2007 is framed in my room and I have a poster in my room and-"

Peter grabbed me and dragged me into his room. "Hamish."

I started hyperventilating. "I just shook Bruce Banner's hand!"

"Calm down." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm never washing this hand!"

Peter couldn't help but smile. He pulled me in to a kiss to shut me up. The room fell silent except for the music that crept threw from under his door.

"You're going to have a heart attack by the end of the night if you keep this up," he laughed.

"Okay I'm good, I'm not going to freak out anymore," I said as I took a deep breath.

We walked out of his room and bumped into a pair dressed as the two guys from Road to Eldorado. "Peter!" Said the large blonde one. He had a strong voice and was probably 100% mussel. The man slapped his hand on Peter's shoulder. "How art thou?"

"I'm good," he smiled.

"And who is this?" Said the skinny pale one with dark hair.

"Clearly this is Peter's mate!" The blonde seemed to shout everything but still only be talking.

I could feel my face blush. "I'm Hamish Holmes, sir." I stuck my hand out.

The blonde grabbed it and said, "I am Thor Odenson and this is Loki Laufeyson"

I looked at Peter and he nodded.

Fan girl in 3... 2-Oh, just kidding. I'm passing out instead.

I woke up a bit later on the couch sitting next to a women with red hair, dressed as a cat. She was talking to a man who was dressed as Robin Hood.

I sat up and looked around. The man dressed as Robin Hood looked at me and said, "Tasha he's up." He seemed very serious about everything.

The women sitting next to me turned to face me and said, "Hey, you alright kid?"

"Yeah, I just thought I met Thor and Loki," I was a little embarrassed.

"Oh," she smiled, "You're that Hamish kid."

I nodded.

"Well before you pass out again I /am/ Black Widow and that /is/ Hawkeye."

"And we heard about your collecting of all of our things," Clint said.

The night went on and I had an amazing time. I freaking met the Avengers!

At the end of the night Peter took a group picture with me right in the middle. I was practically crying I was so happy.

Right before I left Mrs. Natasha said to Mr. Steve, "Reminds you of Phil, doesn't he." Mr. Steve smiled a proud smile and it seemed like he was fighting back tears.

Peter walked me home and right before I opened the door I sighed. "Wait, I didn't get a picture with my favorite super hero."

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean? They were all there. Sure Nick wasn't there but-"

"It's you," I smiled.

He couldn't help but smile. "You're so cheesey!"

I held out my phone and went to take the picture but as I did he kissed me cheek and I couldn't hide my big goofy smile.

Tonight was perfect.

~Hamish Holmes


	33. Chapter 33

As a celebration for getting my cast off Peter took me out to dinner. I had to much energy to just sit still so I played some music and started to clean.

I told you I'd do it eventually! Hey look! I have a rug! I even put my clothes away and started my laundry!

Achievement unlocked!

When I was bringing my trash down stairs I heard Dad and Father talking. "I don't understand why you are making this a big deal," Father said.

I walked to the end of the steps quietly and listened. There is a wall between the living room and the stairs so they can't see me.

"We'll he is doing pretty well for his mother dying and all. He just isn't fully back," Dad noted.

"I doubt he'll ever be fully back."

Dad sighed, "I know but he... On Halloween he practically broke down."

There was a moment where everything stood still and the silence was heavy.

The moment dragged on and they weren't sure how to continue on the topic. There was the sound of movement. Then Father said nothing and Dad replied with the same.

I walked down and made my steps loud enough to be heard but not too obvious. When I walked pass them Father was reading the paper and Dad was drinking tea. But they made it a priority to hold their hands.

"Is that a body?" Dad asked referring to my garbage bag.

"Funny," I said. I put the bag near the trash can and went to the fridge for a bottle of water. "I just haven't cleaned in a whil- HOLY!"

I slammed the door shut. "Why is there a foot in here?!"

"It could be worse," Father said plainly.

Dad didn't have anything to add to that so I'll just leave that at that.

When Peter picked me up he didn't just walk over like he normally does.

He drove, you know, a really nice car. A really nice, stick shift, car, with a sun roof. "Won't the value go down if I touch it?" I asked.

He opened up my door, "If anything the value will go up." He smiled and kissed me.

"And I'm the cheesy one."

When we got there the restaurant was really really fancy. Tonight was not helping me get over the fact that I am poor.

We sat in a booth and the waiter pulled back the thin, see through cloth to allow us to go in. The lights were low but there were candles on each table. Every thing was either black or white.

When I opened up the menu I almost got sick. "Peter, this is too much," I said when I saw the prices.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "We didn't get anything yet."

"No, I mean all of this," I closed the menu, "You really don't have to take me anywhere. Plus this steak costs more than I make in a week."

He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. His smile couldn't be hidden anymore, "I don't care what it costs. You are the world to me and if you want a steak that costs," he looked at the price,"$75, I don't care. Money is just an object."

I forced a smile. I hated the fact that people could just throw money around like that. It's like putting it right over my head but not letting me have it.

I could feel my face flush. Why does a piece of green paper run the world? I remember Mom would sometimes cry because she couldn't sen me on trips with the school. And I'd always pack my lunch because we couldn't afford the school lunch.

When I got my first job, I gave Mom the first pay check. But she didn't know. I got it in cash and would slip a $5 bill in her bag every day.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked when he saw my face.

"Sorry, it's just," I didn't want to say any thing about money anymore, "Steak was Mom's favorite food."

Which was a lie. She was practically vegetarian.

I turned my head and sighed. I closed my eyes and just breathed. When I opened my eyes I saw Dad and Father take a booth across the room.

Quicker than anyone had anticipated I hid under the table. The chair pushed back and made a noise and the table turned from me hitting it.

Peter tensed up, embarrassed, "Hamish, what are you doing?"

"SHH!" I practically yelled, "They'll see us!"

"Who's they? What's going on?" Peter was almost red.

"My Dads are over there!"

"Do you not want them to see you? Because we can just switch seats."

I just stared at them. Father began to complain and Dad complained that he was complaining.

Peter sighed, "Hamish, please spend time with me."

He seemed upset. Not just upset that I was under a table but something bigger. I got up and sat down. Only to realize the waiter was standing there waiting to take our order.

"I dropped a fork," I lied.

I ordered the cheapest thing, which was still $57. There is no need for this kind of pricing.

The entire time I was just staring at Father and Dad. They have been in a depression lately. I feel like I'm to blame.

When the waiter asked us if we were done I asked for a box. He gave me an odd look and Peter said, "You don't box this kind of food."

"Sorry I'm not privileged enough to understand. I was taught to not waste food but seeing as you all have money to burn, you might as well burn the food too," that came out a little more sassy than I wanted.

Peter, embarrassed, handed the waiter his credit card. I turned to face the other way not sure who I was aggravated with.

I found my glance wandering to my Dads again. They seemed to be having a really nice time. They were just enjoying each other. When the waiter came back with Peter's credit card we left.

Peter pulled up to my house and we just sat in the car. It was awkward and the air was thick. "Thank you for dinner," I spit out not wanting to be choked by silence anymore.

"You're welcome," he smiled. But it was forced and he was upset. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable or anything. I just wanted to have a good night with you." He held my hand and tried to be as sincere as possible.

I just squeezed his hand. I couldn't find words.

He kissed my cheek and got out. He opened the door for me and I got out.

I just really miss Mom.

~Hamish Holmes


	34. Chapter 34

Today was supposed to be a normal day. Dad and Father were finishing up a case and I was just reading. I offered I'd get coffee, out of the goodness of my heart.

Get coffee, I said. It'll be nice, I said. No! It wasn't nice! Not. At. All!

I was walking to Starbucks and then this guy with robot tentacles comes up and hits me on the head.

Now that I read that it sounds really polite and gentle.

So this huge guy with a five o clock shadow and a beer gut charges towards me. Only he isn't running, his tentacles were running for him!

He's shoving everyone aside and grabs me tight. I tried to get away, but one of his tentacles smacked me in the back of he head.

I woke up a bit later in some wear house. I was tied up to a chair with rope.

Honestly I wasn't scared I was just really confused. "Umm hello?"

Then the man jumped down in front of me. I jumped and screamed a little. His feet never touched the ground. "Who's The Spider-Man?!" He yelled.

"/The/ Spider-Man?" I asked.

"Yes! Who is he?" He demanded to know.

"Well there's only one, so you wouldn't have to ask me who /the/ Spider-Man was if there's only one. You could have just asked me who Spider-Man was," I explained, "I would have known who you were talking about."

He just got angry. "I don't need your sass! Now tell me who he is!"

"I would if I could but I can't because I promised I wouldn't not tell no one that I didn't not know who Spider-Man isn't," I said trying to buy time.

Obviously they know where I am. This guy is hard to miss.

The man stood there confused. "...What?!"

"I said, I would if I cou-"

"I heard you! You little brat!" He yelled in my face. The man was too angry to think so he began to pace.

Scientist. Mid forties. Lost his wife. Very rich. No children. Constantly bites nails.

"Do you like smooth jazz?" I asked.

The man looked at me. He was questioning if he kidnapped the right guy. He had the face of "What the hell is wrong with this kid?!"

But as he looked at me puzzled Iron Man bursts threw the window with Captain America in his arms. They began to attack him and quickly after Spider-Man swooped in and joined the fight.

While they were fighting I had to think how I could get out of these ropes. I realized that they were so poorly tied and loose that I just slipped my arms out and tossed the rope aside.

The ropes that tied my legs were tied like a shoe lace. That's pretty pathetic guy.

I looked up to see where the fight was. Captain America was on the ground and Spider-Man was trying to protect him. Iron Man blasted one of the pulse beams but the man used his tentacles to block them and they bounced off and hit him. He flew back and couldn't get up.

Spider-Man tried to web him into place but he couldn't. The web wasn't strong enough.

Just then I heard the doors burst open and a gun shot. I looked over to see Father and Dad with their guns.

The man held the bullet wound and was almost shocked. He got angry and charged. Father shot again and the criminal was taken back. He held his shoulder in pain and looked at the blood.

Quickly I grabbed the chair and hit the man over the head causing him to fall down and the tentacles fell limp.

"Hamish!" Dad ran over to me and hugged me.

"Sup Dad," I hugged him back.

He let go to look at me. "Did he hurt you?!"

"He couldn't even tie a knot right," I explained.

Father came over and examined me. "Don't ever do that again," he said and he hugged me.

I was surprised but I couldn't show him my feelings. Eww no.

"When he was tying me up I was all, 'Thats knot right!'" I joked.

Father let out a laugh and smiled. "I'm glad you're safe."

He smiled! And laughed! It's also snowing in Hell!

I turned to the Supers and they were all confused on what they just witnessed.

Father simply said, "I'm still a hero even though I don't wear spandex."

Dad put his arm around me and began to walk me out. Father followed next to me. I grabbed Father's hand and said, "I love you Father."

I really do. I never thought I'd ever say that. I have a Father, and I love him! He's he best Father I could ever have and if you think yours is better, you're lying. Not only because mine is awesome but because I have two of them!

~Hamish Holmes


	35. Chapter 35

Woo! New Years! Woo! The one opportunity a year I get to drink and still refuse it! Woo!

So Peter invited me over.

"Can I bring my Dads?!" I just got the most brilliant, perfect idea in the world!

"Umm let me ask," he didn't seem as thrilled.

Father and Dad have never seen the ball drop! And I'm sure The Supers have a perfect view. This needs to happen!

"My Dads said okay," he answered after a minute.

I jumped out of joy, "Really?! Awesome! I can't wait, I'm so excited!"

He laughed and I could picture his smile. "Well I'll see you later."

"Alright bye." I put the phone down and walked over to Father and Dad.

"Guess what you losers are doing tonight?"

Dad looked at Father and tried to figure it out. "Umm... We are... Going to enjoy a home cooked meal by you?"

"We're going to celebrate New Years," Father said.

"No! You losers are gonna watch the ball drop from Stark Tower tonight!" I said proud of my planing.

"So we're celebrating New Years," Father repeated.

"Oh, yeah," I just realized what he said.

So when we got there I was so excited. Father was as excited as a brick wall as normal. Dad seemed generally excited because he has never seen it.

"Why do you stay up to watch a ball drop?" Dad asked.

"I'm not sure," I said truthfully.

The elevator opened and J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted us. "Welcome back Hamish."

They both were confused on why an elevator was talking to them.

The doors opened and Mr. Tony saw us first. "Hey Superkid!" He smiled and walked up to us.

"Hi Mr. Tony," I smiled, "Thanks for letting my dads come over. They've never seen the ball drop before."

Mr. Tony and Father haven't got off on the right foot for whatever reason.

"Where'd you say you two are from?" Mr. Tony asked as he shook Father's hand.

"London, England," Dad answered before Father could say something rude.

Mr. Steve walked in when he heard us talking. "Oh hey guys!" Mr. Steve ran up nervous, he had a forced smile. "When you'd get here?"

He was hiding something serious.

Father opened his mouth to show off his wit. I immediately turned to him and smacked his arm. "No."

He closed his mouth and bounced on his heels.

"Where are manners?" Mr. Steve asked as he stepped back, "Come in! Come in!"

"Let me take your coats," Mr. Tony offered.

Father and Dad took off their coats and Mr. Steve walked to the bar. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No we're fine," Dad answered.

You guys can feel the awkward too, right?

Peter came out of his room. He just finished being upset over something. "Hey guys," he forced happiness.

So dinner was just as awkward. But everyone pretended it was normal. Father sat next to me because Dad wouldn't have gotten to gossip with his deductions with him.

"Where was he held prisoner of war," he whispered to me. "Afghanistan?"

"What was that?" Mr. Tony asked.

"Where-" I kicked his foot, "I was just taking note of all the windows you have," he covered up, "It's very bright in here."

"Can you do that too?" Peter asked.

Father smirked and opened his mouth. "Yes!" Dad cut him off. Father looked at Dad upset that he wasn't allowed to show off. "Sherlock is a consulting detective."

"The only one in the world," Father noted.

"How is that possible," Mr. Steve asked.

"Well I invented it," Father said.

"So you and Hamish both can do that thing where you tell everything about someone without knowing them," Peter asked.

Father nodded, "It's called deduction and yes."

"I guess there's two then," Mr. Tony stated with a smile.

When I got near the time for he ball to drop Mr. Tony told JARVIS to put the projection on. Then on the windows the ball showed up like it was on TV.

10 minutes to go. Peter took my hand and walked me to his room. The parents didn't notice.

"I know this year is going to be a lot with my 'job' and all but just know-" he started.

"Don't," I stopped him. "I don't ever want to think about any thing bad happening to you."

Peter smiled and held my hand. Softly he kissed my lips and squeezed my hand. He parted and looked into my eyes.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

"Of corse," I smiled through the thought of him getting hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Hey stop making out the ball is gonna drop soon," Mr. Tony said from the other side of the door.

We got out and we all sat on the couch. Mr. Steve handed out champaign to everyone. Even Peter and I.

We all sat in the huge couch in line next to each other like a big family. It felt nice for once to have more than one person. I never thought that'd be possible.

10... 9... 8...

Peter grabbed my hand and I couldn't his my smile. But I also couldn't help but let a tear slip out. Damn, I didn't know I could miss one person so much.

7... 6... 5...

Father looked over to Dad. "Give me your hand."

"For what?" Dad asked as he gave Father his hand.

Father took his hand and slid a ring on to his ring finger.

4... 3... 2... 1

"Happy New Year," Sherlock said plainly as everyone else in America shouted it.

Mr. Tony and Mr. Steve kissed each other and you could feel how in love they are.

Peter held me tight and kissed me,"Happy New Year," he said as he began to kiss my face because now I was pretty much crying.

Dad looked at the ring confused and filled with too many emotions for words. Father just sat there looking at the projection of the ball. "Bloody Hell I love you!" Dad practically jumped to kiss Father and he wrapped his arms around his neck to hold him closer.

I don't think I could have been happier.

~Hamish Holmes


	36. Chapter 36

I was in my room practicing violin. "Be careful of your finger spacing," Father said from the chair.

Although he'd never admit it, I'm pretty awesome at the violin. I don't mean to brag or anything but I can play God Save The Queen.

The phone rang and Father picked up the phone on my desk. "Yes?"

As Father listened to the man talk I couldn't tell whether he was receiving good or bad news. His face remained cold and unimpressed.

"We'll be there shortly," Father hung up the phone. "Yes!" He suddenly was filled with excitement. "Stay here!" Father kissed my head and ran down stairs like a child at Christmas.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"There was a suicide," he started.

Why is he so excited for that?!

"The girl was depressed but she has bruises and no note!"

"Sherlock calm down, the neighbors will hear you getting excited about a girl killing herself."

The door opened and closed and I was left alone.

"Alright guys, see you later," I said to myself.

I continued playing the violin until the doorbell rang. I grabbed a pocketknife because I've realized that every time I'm alone some villain comes to attack me.

I walk down stairs continuing playing the song. I couldn't see who the person was since my door doesn't have a window. Slowly I lifted the bow away from the strings to unlock the door and opened it.

I placed the bow back and began to play again. My foot widened the door. Only, there wasn't anyone there.

"Hello?" I asked confused and a little frightened.

"Hey there!" Peter dropped down. He was hanging upside down from the door frame.

I don't think I could have jumped any harder. "Geeze Pete!" My violin screeched.

He flipped down and gave me the biggest hug. "Since when do you call me Pete?" He asked as he covered my face in kisses. Peter had the biggest smile on his face.

I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. "Since when is my door used for Parkour?"

"I got these for you!" Peter showed me a bouquet he had behind his back.

They were beautiful. I couldn't hide my smile. "Lilies, right?" He said looking at me, "They were your Mom's favorite, lilies."

I forced out a small laugh of amazement, trying not to cry. "Yeah, actually."

I put my violin down on my couch. I ran to the kitchen looking for a vas. "Is there a reason for all this?" I grabbed a vas, "It's not our anniversary is it?"

"I can't just give you flowers?" He asked. I put the lilies in the vas and put them on the side table next to Mom's chair.

I looked at them and smiled. Peter grabbed me from behind and kissed my neck. I tried not to completely melt at his touch.

He kissed up to my ear and licked my lobe. Chills went down my back. I gripped on to my shirt and closed my eyes.

He ran his fingers over my skin softly feeling everything. I turned around and kissed him.

His hands placed themselves on my hips and I grabbed his shoulders. Our mouths attached and I never wanted them part.

His fingers slid under my shirt and tucked themselves on the rim of my pants. My fingers ran threw his hair.

"Calling all troops! We need back up!" A walk-e-talk-e yelled from his back pocket.

He pulled away and looked at me. "Hey," he started, "I got to go."

I looked up at him upset.

"But I would have the house to myself tomorrow," he kissed my cheek.

"Well, I'll see you than," I said.

"Can I leave my clothes here?" He asked as he unzipped his hoodie to show his Spider-Man costume.

"Sure, I'll give them back tomorrow."

He took off his jeans and slipped on his mask. And like that he was gone.

~Hamish Holmes


	37. Chapter 37

When I was in my room waiting for lunch to go over Peter's Dad called for me. "Hamish come here," he called from the living room.

I walked down the steps and jumped down the last three since I could finally move free. No more back brace! I just need to wear it in my sleep.

"What's up Dad?" I asked. He was sitting in his chair. Father wasn't here.

"That Spider Guy is on the news," he said as he read his book.

I sighed, I really wanted to go over his house. I sat down in my chair and watched the news.

"Hey Dad," I started, "Where's Father?"

"Well uhh..." He looked at Father's chair, "He left early in the morning so he'll be back soon, don't worry. "

Dad seemed very worried actually.

"Can we go get some lunch? I'm starved!" I stood up and got my coat on. He seemed really upset so I should take his mind off of things.

"I'll just cook something-"

"Dad," I sighed, "We live in New York City. Why do something yourself when there's people who can do it for you?"

We actually had a lot of fun. Dad and I talked for the entire time. He doesn't feel like just some guy, he actually seem like he's my Dad.

"Did Sherlock tell you he was going to propose?" He blushed.

"No, I had no idea," I smiled when I saw how in love he was.

He sighed looking at his food. "I love him, Hamish."

I laughed at how cliché he was being.

"Don't laugh at me!" He covered his face. "What about you and that Peter b ..."

"Hey, don't change the subject!" I objected, "When is the wedding?"

He smiled, "I don't know, soon I guess."

"Well did you call your family and tell them?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Well did you tell them about me?" Again he shook his head no but smiled ashamed. "How do you think your family is going to react when they find out you have a husband and a mistress and you haven't even been in America for a year?"

Dad laughed, "They'd sit me down and say, 'John, my old chap, ya did good! You got the wrong gender, but close enough!'"

When we got home, it was pretty late. Dad and I were still laughing. Dad unlocked the door with a bright smile...

But when it was open and he looked inside... His smile was gone.

"Hamish, it's late go to bed."

Father was in his chair, arms gripped on to the arm rests. The sleeve of his left arm was rolled up and the top buttons of his purple shirt were undone. His eyelids were heavy and his toes were curled.

"Father..." I went to walk toward him.

Dad used his hand to block my path. "Just go to bed, alright." A sob was stuck in his throat. "It's late and you have school tomorrow."

"But Dad-"

"Hamish please," he refused to cry in front of me. So I went up stairs into my room and turned on the security cameras.

Dad walked up to Father. "Sherlock," he held his hand. "Can you hear me?"

Father nodded his head and breathed out a moan.

"I thought you said you'd stop," Dad let out a tear. "I thought you said you'd start a new life once we got here."

"I couldn't," Father ran his fingers over his skin near his collar bone.

"Sherlock," Dad started, "This isn't just you and me anymore. If you die it won't just be Mrs. Hudson and I. You have a son Sherlock!"

Father just laid there. And Dad just stared at him and cried. "Come on, you have to get in bed." Dad lifted Father by his arm and Father hobbled to their room.

He flopped Father on the bed and Dad began to undress him. "If my father died... When I was Hamish's age," Father started, "I think, I would be happy."

Dad took off Father's shoes, "Why's that Sherlock?" Dad seemed to say it as if this is the billionth time he's said it.

"He hit her," he mumbled, "She didn't do anything. He'd hit her all the time."

Dad heard this story before.

"Then she left, and he hit me..." Father seemed to tear up. Like actually tears of sorrow were running down his face. "Mycroft didn't do anything... He just watched."

Dad wiped his tear away and kissed his cheeks. "I know, love, I know." I couldn't tell who was more upset. Dad began to unbutton Sherlock's shirt. There were nicotine patches all over his chest. Dad rubbed them and one by one took them off.

"I just wanted my big brother..." Father said as he looked at Dad.

Father began to cry. Tears ran down from his face as he remembered everything. "No matter how many times I delete it, it always comes back."

Dad rubbed his thumb across Father's cheek.

Father stopped crying and looked at Dad. "John, it's late come to bed."

Dad could only nod. He couldn't find words to fill the emotions he was having.

"Good night Sherlock," Dad said as he got under the covers.

"Good night John," Father looked at Dad and kissed him.

I watched Dad cry himself to sleep in Fathers arms the night.

~Hamish Holmes


	38. Chapter 38

Wooo! This chapter is rated M!

Okay so... Wow. Where to begin?

Peter called me, "Hey sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine. It's your job and all," I said understanding.

"Well you can come over now if you want," he said.

"Alright I'll be there in a bit."

When I went down stairs to say I was going to Peter's the two seemed normal. Like as if nothing happened. You would have never known that last night happened just by looking at them.

When I got there the elevator doors opened to show a beautiful lunch prepared for two. I stepped into the room not seeing or hearing anyone.

"Hello, Peter?" I asked as I walked toward the candle lite food. "Mr. Tony? Mr. Steve?"

The food smelled and looked amazing. There was grilled chicken with mashed potatoes.

"Oh hey," Peter walked in. "Glad you came."

I smiled and walked up to him with a hug. "Thanks for inviting me."

I kissed him and he held me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shall we eat?" He asked pulling away.

"Please!"

The food was amazing. Peter said he cooked everything himself. No help from JARVIS, who was offline. Since his Dads were out on a mission for SHEILD, JARVIS needed to go with them.

When we finished I put the dished in the sink and we sat on the couch. "Do you want a drink?" Peter asked.

"Like a drink drink?"

"Yeah."

"No I don't drink."

"Alright," he sat down next to me. There's something going on here. His smile is forced but he's been working on a real smile.

He cuddled on the couch for a bit. Then we started kissing...

Soft love music played in the back.

My fingers through his hair. His hands sliding their way up my shirt just to touch skin.

He pressed up against me and we were both urned on. Peter got on his knees to be hovering me.

He kissed down my neck. I wouldn't have guess anything was wrong until he took a shaky breath in.

I grabbed his shoulders to stop him and looked at him. "Peter? Are you okay?"

He looked at me, tears slowly forming. "I just love you so much."

These were not happy tears. These were tears of sadness. No, not sadness. They were of unadulterated sorrow.

I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "But why are you crying?"

He didn't answer. I held his face, "Peter, why are you crying?"

"I'm just afraid that you'll never know how loved you are," he said.

I couldn't help but melt a little bit. I kissed his face and covered his cheeks with my love.

He kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. As if it were the first time we explored the wet ground.

"Wise men say~" Sang the music.

Peter kissed my cheek and then down my neck.

"Only fools rush in~"

He slipped off my shirt I laid down.

"But I can't help falling in love with you"

He unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed my left nipple.

"Shall I stay"

He tossed his shirt aside.

"Would it be a sin"

I ran my do fingers through his hair as he kissed just below my belly button.

"If I can't help falling in love with you"

I gasped not expecting that to feel that good.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea"

He unbuttoned my pants and slowly slid them down.

"Darling so it goes"

He unbuttoned his pants an slid them off of himself. His body perfect,especially, compared to mine.

"Some things are meant to be"

He kissed me but nothing between his lips from me but my underwear.

"Take my hand"

Peter slipped down my underwear and kissed my tip and took me in.

"Take my whole life too"

I gasped and curled my toes. He got up and removed the last bit of clothing he had.

"For I can't help falling in love with you"

Peter kissed my cheek and pressed against me asking for permission. I kissed him back granting it.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea"

He stuck one finger in preparing me. Than two than three.

"Darling so it goes"

I gasped and gripped his shoulders. The mixture of lust and pain was too much.

"Some things are meant to be"

Peter set himself and slowly slid in and we both moaned softly.

"Take my hand,"

He held my hand and kissed my neck as he rocked back and forth.

"Take my whole life too"

I closed my eyes not expecting this amount of pain with this amount of lust.

"For I can't help falling in love with you"

We started to moan but not like the obnoxious and over he top way I thought it would like.

"For I can't help falling in love with you"

I looked at Peter and kiss him as I fell in love with him all over again.

~Hamish Holmes


	39. Chapter 39

There is no way to transition into this so I'll just start from it began...

Dad and I were eating lunch in Time Square. He seemed to pretend that he whole thing with Father didn't happen... But that's not what today is about.

All of a sudden the Coca Cola ad screen went black. Now first of all, that's like the first sign of the apocalypse, or at least that's what mom would say.

Then the ad on top of that went out. I think right at that moment something told me that there was something wrong.

Almost all at once all of the other ads went black. I looked around terrified. This is New York Fucking City. Shit like that doesn't happen.

Everyone seemed just as terrified as I but you can't show your fear in the city.

The screen got a picture. Well it was a video. There was a man in a small room. "Hello citizens of New York City!"

The entire square seemed to go silent. "I am your new City villain, please just call me Venom."

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"I don't know..."

Dad pulled out his phone and called Father. "Are you seeing this?"

Venom moved the camera to show a guy tied to a chair with their head hanging out of tiredness. "This. Well this, I'm not sure what to call this filth."

Venom walked up to him. You could see that his body was covered in a black suit. "He calls himself the 'Spider-Man'," he laughed.

My heart stopped.

"And -Ha, most of you call him a hero!" Venom looked at the camera as he pointed to Spider-Man. "Now, what makes you a hero huh?"

Spider-Man just sat there. Breathing heavily.

"The web shooters?" He ripped them off of him and broke them. "This suit?" He ripped off the mask and threw it away. "The fact that your parents are Iron Man and Captain Fucking America?!" Venom pulled the hair on the back of his head and made him face up. "Jokes over! We all know who you are now! It's just Parker guys!" Venom yelled. "Peter fucking Parker!"

My body went numb and I honestly couldn't tell if I was breathing anymore.

Venom looked at the camera with a smile. "Say good bye to your little 'hero' because there's a new face in New York."

Venom went behind Spider-Man and put his hands on his shoulders. "Any last words Spider-Man?"

Peter looked into the camera. Lip cut and bleeding, eye black and swollen." I'm so sorr-"

Before Spider-Man could even finish his sentence Venom snapped his neck.

Everyone in Time Square screamed. But not me. I just stared. Horrified.

Dad quickly jumped to me and hid my head in his shoulder. He squeezed me tight.

It didn't register. I didn't realize what I just saw.

There was a crash from the video and you heard Iron Man and Captain America come in and end him. He video cut off and the screen went black again. The ads went up again and everyone was screaming.

I looked at the Coca-Cola ad and collapsed into sobs.

My body wouldn't work and I couldn't breath. My chest was tight. The whole world stopped and I couldn't feel anything.

Dad dragged me home and the only thing I remember is him and Father trying to get me to calm down.

I don't think I've ever felt this numb...

~Hamish Holmes


	40. Chapter 40

I didn't come out my room all weekend. I don't even think I ate. Dad and Father tried to help me but I just couldn't...

"I'm going to school now," I announced at their door half way cracked.

Dad sat up tired. "Hamish you don't have to go to school," he started, "You can go once things are... Once you're- you're..."

"I think it'd be best if I got out and got my mind off things..." I said not looking up.

Dad sighed, "Hamish come 'ere."

"Dad I have to go-"

"Just for a second than you can run out," he said. I walked over to the bed. Father was sound asleep. Dad grabbed my arms, "Hamish, I love you. I want you to be safe. Now be careful out there love. I don't want you getting hurt."

I nodded. He kissed my cheek then laid back down.

I didn't realize how many friends I didn't have. Peter always talked to me at my locker before homeroom. He'd walk me to first period. We'd wait for each other to go to chemistry. I only sat with him at lunch...

At lunch I sat by myself but I didn't even eat. I just sat there reading like I used to before Peter.

"H-Hey, uh Hamish..." A guy said from behind me.

I turned to see Flash Thomson and his gang all wearing Spider-Man shirts.

"Look, we're all sorry about what happened to Peter..." He started, "And uhh... We just wanted to apologize for treating you like shit."

"It's fine..." I said returning to my book.

"Could we sit here? With you? If that's alright with you," he forced.

"Sure go ahead," I said.

Lunch was awkward and silent. One guy broke the silence with, "So you two were..."

"We were dating, yeah."

"So with his super agility, did you guys have like super sex?" Another guy joked.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Holmes is a freshy. Freshys don't have sex," Flash explained. "Right?"

"We I didn't think of it as super sex..." I admitted and my face got red.

The guys laughed, impressed with me. "So what's his house like? Is it made of webs?"

"He lived in Stark Tower," I explained.

"No he didn't."

"Yeah, Tony and Steve Stark are his Dads."

The lunch went on like this. But it just made things worse. I couldn't help but just picturing him next to me blushing as I talked about him.

I miss him so much.

~Hamish Holmes


	41. Chapter 41

I can't take the numbness anymore. I can't stand this feeling of not knowing if I'm alive or dead. This entire week was horrible.

Everyone at school keeps pretending to be my friend. They talk to me and apologize. They all say that they're here for me. Then almost immediately they talk about me behind my back.

But I can't take this anymore.

I got home and went straight to my bathroom. I got my shaving razor and broke it in half.

I got out the razor and rolled up my sleeve. I can't take this feeling of nothingness anymore.

It was like playing the violin really. The first one was light and small. The second one was longer but no deeper than the first. The third was... Deep. After that I lost count.

They bleed and bleed and bleed. They wouldn't stop.

And suddenly, there wasn't numbness. There was pain and fear.

I dropped the razor and ran down stairs almost crying.

"Hamish are you- What the bloody hell happened?!" Dad was in a panic.

"They won't stop bleeding! Dad make it stop! Dad help me!"

"Sherlock! Grab a towel!" He yelled in a panic.

Not even half a second later he was in the kitchen with the towel holding my arm tight.

Dad ran onto his room looking for something. "What happened?!" Father asked.

I was having a hard time breathing. I couldn't answer because I was crying so much. "I couldn't take it! I couldn't - I- I'm-"

Father held me close to his chest. "It's fine Hamish, it's fine," he stroked my head. "Shh..."

I never felt so scared and hopeless before.

The bleeding stopped but its wrapped up. Dad put bandages on it and Father said I am not allowed to be by myself.

I'm sleeping in the living room

~Hamish Holmes


	42. Chapter 42

I didn't go to school most of the week. I don't see the point.

I just sat home in my chair looking at Mom's. Father took off work and is staying home to watch me. He sits in the living room with me and reads. There are no words.

My phone rang, but I sat still.

It rang. And rang.

"Hamish, your phone is ringing," Father noted finally.

"Everyone who calls me is either dead or in this living room."

There was a moment of him not saying anything. He got up, picked up my phone. "Sherlock speaking." Father paused. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to. He's here so you may come over when you are ready... Good day."

He placed the phone down.

"Stark is coming over to pick you up," he said and sat down.

"For what?" I asked not moving.

"He didn't say."

About 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. "Hamish it's for you," Father announced.

I just laid there.

"No, no, I'll get it. Please stay where you are," he said as he stood up and got the door.

"Hello," Father said as he opened the door.

"Hey there," it was Mr. Tony. Father whispered something into his ear than I heard foot steps.

He crouched down next to me, "Hey Superkid."

I looked at him.

"I uhh... I like your shirt..." He said.

"Peter gave it to me."

The silence ate the room again.

"Well before Steve and I move we wanted to have you over for lunch one last time," he said.

I looked at him and put my feet on the ground. "That'd be nice."

I grabbed my hoodie and Mr. Tony lead the way. Father grabbed my shoulder lightly. I stopped and looked at him.

He put his one arm behind my back and his hand on my head. He kissed my head, "Know that John and I love you." Father looked in my eyes.

I nodded.

"Be safe and have fun."

The car ride was silent and awkward. He pulled into the garage and turned the car off but didn't move. He wanted to say something but it wouldn't come out.

"...Well come on," he said as he forced a smile and got out the car.

There wasn't much out. Mostly boxes.

Mr. Steve saw me, "Hey Superkid." He hugged me tight and I wrapped my one arm around him.

He held my close, "How are you?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Alright, I guess," I lied.

"Well lunch is set," Mr. Tony said as he sat down.

A good ten minutes of silence went by.

"So where will he be buried?" I ask.

"Well Heroes are buried in a great hall with other heroes," Mr. Steve explained.

"But it's off limits for non heroes for obvious reasons," Mr. Tony explained.

I nodded than silence filled the room.

"Where are you guys moving to?" I asked.

"Where ever SHEILD wants us," Mr. Tony explained.

"We don't really get a say," Mr. Steve noted.

"But you guys will stay together, right?" I asked.

"Yeah we are a team so by the rules they can't," said Mr. Steve.

"No, I mean... 80% of couples divorce after they lose a child..."

Mr. Tony looked at Mr. Steve and Mr. Steve held his hand, "We'll stay together."

"Is this the last time I'll see you guys?"

Mr. Steve took a breath in, "More than likely."

I nodded and looked down at my still full plate.

"Hey tell you what Superkid," Mr. Tony started, "Go in Pete's room and take... I don't know, what ever you want. Clothes, photos, his hoodie..."

I didn't know what to say. I felt like I shod have been more excited but the numbness is back. "Thank you," I got up than went to his room.

I never noticed how much I missed his smell.

I walked over to his bed and sat down. I looked at his side table. It was cluttered and there was a picture of him and his Dads. There was a small printed out picture next to that one.

It was the one of him kissing me from Halloween night. I laughed out a cry.

I laid down and wrapped the blankets around me and closed my eyes. I smelt his pillow and opened my eyes.

There was strain of his hair on the pillow. Picking it up I wished I could run my fingers through his hair just once more.

I stood up and looked at his book shelf. I never noticed how much classic literature was there.

That feeling began to eat my stomach. Almost like a shadow, it spread within me. Then all at once, I was empty again.

Almost like clock work everyday. But this would be the last time.

I took off my hoodie. I tied my shoes tight. Walking over to his desk all I could feel were the tears running down my face.

I stepped onto the desk and tried to open the window. My hands had no feeling in them at all so it took me a minute to not only find the actual opening of he entire glass wall but to open it.

With one great push it opened. The gust of wind kissed my cheeks almost welcoming me. It seemed as though I just opened a door and the wind was Mom.

I put my feet on the edge of the desk and held the window. It felt like there was a stair case and freedom was at the end of it.

I closed my eyes and wiped my tears away. I took a deep breath and took the first step.

The wind was alarming. There was more than I remembered from my accident.

This was it. This would fix it all.

I opened my eyes and just started crying. I was so scared.

But suddenly Mr. Tony came and scooped me up. "What the hell are you doing?!" He was looking straight forward and his mask hid his face.

He flew us to the balcony and put me down. His mask lifted up. "Do you realize what you just did?!" He yelled at me.

All I could do was cry.

"You could have died if I didn't see you!" He was furious.

"Tony!" Mr. Steve yelled as he ran in. He pushed him aside and held me close.

I held him and just sobbed.

Dad is going to get me medication he said.

~Hamish Holmes


	43. Chapter 43

more

Inbox

HhAF

S

Shihiro

to me  
30 minutes ago

Details

I'm excused from school. Mary-Jane brings me my work.

There was a knock on the door. I got off the couch and answered the door.

It was Mary-Jane, "Hey there!" She smiled brightly.

I don't have any emotions anymore and I didn't want her here.

"Thanks for my work," I went to grab my bag she puts it in.

She pulled it away. "Not so fast, how are you?" She walked in and sat down in Father's chair.

"Tired," I lied. Why is she here? Can't she leave now?

"Have you been sleeping at all?" She asked.

"No," I said truthfully. But I can't sleep. I scratched the back of my head.

I saw her eyes shot to my wrist. The bandage showed dried blood. It was an unspoken sympathy song. I ran my hand down to my stomach to hide the bandage and pulled my sleeves so I was holding them.

"Hamish, who's here?" Dad walked out putting his coat on.

"Hey Uncle John!" Mary-Jane smiled.

"MJ how are you love?" He hugged her.

"I'm good! I was just dropping Hamish's school work off," she explained.

"That's nice off you," he said, "Thank you for stopping by."

He gently guided her to the door and she left. Dad walked to the kitchen looking for more bandages. "Did you eat today?"

"No," I answered not looking at him.

"Why not Hamish?" He walked over with more bandages and cut cleaner.

"I can't eat. When I do I feel like I'm going to vomit." I gave him my arm.

"The medicine will do that, but you should be fine now." He took off the bandages and made sure everything was right. "Sherlock should be home in no more than twenty minutes. I have to go to work," he explained. "You gonna be okay or should I stick around til-"

"I'll be fine," I said dryly.

He forced a smile as he finished wrapping my arm. He stood up and kissed my head. "I love you."

I smiled then curled up in my chair. I don't remember when Father came home. I don't remember Dad coming home. I don't remember when they placed this plate of food in front of me either.

But it's 2AM and I can't sleep. I'm so tired but I can't and I've tried for days.

I got up and went to my Dads room. Softly I opened the door. I poked my head in to see them. "Father? Dad?"

Dads back was toward mine. Father stuck his head up. "Hamish are you alright?" He whispered.

I walked in. "I haven't been able to sleep for awhile..."

"I've noticed," he said as he sat up. He pulled his gray sleeveless shirt down and looked at me.

"I know I'm going to sound like a 4 year old but can I sleep in here?" I asked, "Mom used to let me sleep with her if I had trouble sleeping."

"Well... Uh..." Father was trying to remember how emotions worked it seemed like. "S-sure... Sure thing sport." He patted the bed.

I put my hand up, "Don't call me sport."

I laid down in the middle of them and he went to sleep quickly. It's just awkward now because I don't have elbow room to write.

~Hamish Holmes


	44. Chapter 44

"It was like a staircase and freedom was on the other side," Father read aloud. "The wind kissed my cheeks."

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Father was reading it. He was reading my not diary! "What are you doing?" I asked fully awake.

"How many times have you tried to commit suicide? Just this once?" Father asked. He had the book on his violin stand and was tuning his violin. "And why didn't you write about Christmas? I thought the hat John got you was nice."

I got out of bed and went to grab the book. Quickly he got it.

"How much of that did you read?" I was in a panic. He can't read about my feelings. About Mom, about Peter, about ...about losing my virginity... I can't let my Father read that!

"I read all of it," he said calmly, "Really it's a good read. I could tell by your hand writing that your depression actually started when you found out Irene got cancer. You're

just very good at hiding it. Peter was just the straw that broke your back, no pun intended. I can tell you're dyslexic by your inability to correctly use the right homophones. As showed here when you said 'witch' inste-"

"Did you hear that?!" I turned terrified.

Father took a step in the direction I was looking. "Hear what?"

I snatched the book, "The sound of no one caring."

What am I going to do? Do I act the same? Do I join a gang?

Abort mission! My Father just read my not diary! Repeat! My Father just read my not diary!

~Hamish Holmes


	45. Chapter 45

I slipped back into the darkness called depression. It's rather fun, I suggest you try it.

I haven't cut but suicide seems like a good idea too often.

That doctor who was at the hospital comes over and talks to me often. So I guess he's like a therapist. But there isn't much I say because I don't know what to say.

"How often do you feel ... The shadow?" He asked.

"At least twice a day. It's just like it eats away at my bones."

He wrote something down in his book. He writes in that the entire time so I guess something must be important.

I looked at him. "Could I have a piece of paper?"

"Uhh... Sure," he flipped to a blank page in the back and handed it to me.

I took it and flipped to the front to see what he was writing. "Suicidal. Emotionally unstable. Trust issues. Huckleberry. Is that a real berry? I could go for some huckleberry pie. That would be delightful. That, and a spot of tea. Oi. He stopped talking! Write something else. I'm not a therapist. Why did John make me do this? Idiosyncrasy. Aristocrat. He would look good in a bow tie."

I looked at him, "You're not a therapist."

He smiled caught in his lie. "In my defense I never said I was."

I looked at him, a little scared that he had a point.

"Well sitting here isn't going to help you and you figured me out so let's go!" He seemed rather excited. He hopped up and dusted off his jacket.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"Anywhere! Come on! This place is boring!" He opened the door and was ready to run out. "Let's have an adventure!"

I followed him not sure what else to do. "We can't just go off. Dad will be back in an hour."

He walked with a pep in his step, "Oh John will be fine, he said he wants me to make you better and this will do it! Plus I'm way more responsible than him."

"You seem as responsible as a cat," I stated.

He walked up to a Blue Phone booth that I never noticed before. He got a key and locked it. "Sherlock is your real father, correct?" I nodded. "I can tell." He pulled out the key and stepped aside. "Ladies first."

"My Mom said never to get in to a phone booth with strange men," I said looking at him.

"Oh never mind her! Come on!" He jumped in front of me and walked in.

Confused on what the big deal was about a phone booth I walked in. Only it was huge inside! It was bigger than my living room!

I took a step outside and looked around. I walked around the back and knocked on it. It sounded hollow.

I went back inside and just as last time it was huge.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He said.

"First. You are not a doctor. Second. How many acid tablets did you give me?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He chuckled, "I didn't drug you. It's just bigger on the inside. And I am so, I'm The Doctor."

I looked around amazed. "What is this?"

"It's my TARDIS. We can go any place and any time," he explained as he leaned back on the control panels. "So Hamish, where to?"

"We can go anywhere?" I asked. He nodded. "And any time at all?" The man smiled.

I thought about every where I wanted to be. Every possibility ran through my head. But one place stuck out the most. "Can I go see my Mom? Before she died?"

His smiled faded a bit. "Hamish, she's dead. There's nothing we can do about it."

"I know," I swallowed stones, "I don't want her to come back. She was in a lot of pain. I just want to see her young and healthy and happy." I looked at him, "I just miss her smile."

The Doctor smiled. "Alright! I'll send us to the year you were born. " He messed with all of the buttons and levers. The TARDIS made a noise and when all was calm and quiet he looked at me. "There you go Hamish." He gestured to the door.

"That's it?" I asked amazed.

"Don't believe me?" He seemed offended.

I turned to the door, "I just thought time travel would have a lot more voo-doo or fire." I opened the door.

We weren't where we last were. We were on a street corner in New York City. "Welcome to 1997," the Doctor said as he stepped out.

I couldn't wrap my head around what just happened.

"Well come on," he smiled. He locked the TARDIS than began to walk.

I followed him to a coffee shop. A quiet, calm, little coffee shop. There were two women sitting in the corner.

"That's my Mom!" I smiled and almost ran.

The Doctor grabbed my shoulder, "Be careful. You can't say who are really are. You have to be light on your feet with this."

I nodded, "I got this."

As I walked in the coffee maker held up a coffee, "Irene."

My mom looked over and sighed. She went to stand showing that she was pregnant. "Don't worry Ma'am I got it!" I said as I

grabbed her coffee. It said "Light Tea for Irene" on the side.

I brought it over to her with the biggest smile on my face. The Doctor was right behind me he grabbed a seat to watch me. "Here," I handed her the drink.

"Thank you love," her accent was so thick as if she just got off the plane. Her skin was a perfect pale and her hair was in the bun she adored.

I couldn't move. I was just so happy to see her.

Her and her friend continued to talk with me just standing there.

The other girl noticed I was still standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Mom looked at me.

"Oh umm... Well..." Light on my feet! "I'm just surprised actually I found you!"

They looked at me confused. "Dakota you know this man?" Mom asked her friend.

"No," she answered.

"No, I was looking for you Irene. I heard you were here and I've been dying to see you!" I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to there table.

"We know each other?" She asked uncertain.

"Well we're related!" I jumped.

"What's your name?" Dakota asked. "You look familiar."

"My name? Uhh my name is... John."

I could hear the Doctor chuckle.

"Named after my dad. He was from London. He said that you were here and I just wanted to see you in person," I could feel my face light up and I felt so light.

She smiled at me. "How old are you, 12? And where's your coat?"

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm turning 16 on the 21st."

She smiled and looked at Dakota then her belly. "That's when my Hamish is due," she rubbed her belly.

I felt myself just starring at her. So happy to see her happy and healthy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the Doctor with a coffee. "Come on," he smiled.

I stood up. "Well I'll see you around than," I said to Mom.

"Alright bye love," she said.

I began to walk away but I saw the Doctor smile at the Dakota girl.

"Dakota," she introduced herself. She offered her hand as if an inside joke.

"The Doctor," he said as he took her hand. She flipped it over to revile a tattoo on her wrist. It said Bad Wolf and the Doctor looked at her. "Very well then."

He turned to me and placed his hand on my back, "Come along Hami- John."

He seemed to rush out. We got back in the TARDIS.

"So what was that about?" I asked once he got to the control panel.

"What was what about?" He asked not wanting to talk about it.

"You and that Dakota girl. You seemed to like her," I couldn't help but poke fun.

He didn't answer he just went to the control panel and began to put some thing else in. "Since I showed you your past, and this is all the help you get better, I want to show you your future."

"For what? I doubt I even have a future," I tried not to completely get rid my smile. I folded my arms and looked away.

"But Hamish, you are so important! You are so loved and you'll go so far in life," the Doctor reassured me.

"But I feel like... No matter what I do I'll just crash and burn," I admitted.

The doctor opened his mouth to correct me. He stopped in his tracks and began to put something into the controls.

The TARDIS began to move and make a noise. When it stood still he motioned me to go out side.

I walked out and we were in a quite town. There were no cars and the air was fresh. "Where am I? Jersey?"

A car drove by with a yellow tag. "Get me out of Jersey."

The Doctor laughed, "Oi! Just go!"

I began to walk unsure of where I was supposed to go. "Oh here it is," he said as he stopped and looked at a small house.

It was a nice house with a nice car in front. There were arts and crafts sitting in the windows. One window on the top floor had pink curtains and a butterfly drawn on the window.

A car pulled into the drive way. The man had short hair and sun glasses. He got out and waved. "Morning," he smiled as he walked up to his door.

"He's too nice, ew," I said to the Doctor.

"Be nice," he said as he smiled and waved back. A school bus pulled up to the house.

A man opened up the door for the man in sun glasses. He kissed him and waited for the little girl, who was no older than 6, in her pink dress to come running out of the bus.

"Daddy! Papa!" The little girl yelled excited to see her dads. The man with sunglasses picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"Dakota! My princess!" He covered her in kisses.

"How was school?" Asked the other as the family went inside.

The bus drove off and the door closed. It was silent again and you could hear birds chirp.

"I'm hot in the future?" I ask the Doctor after a minute of silence.

"Glad you got something out of that."

~Hamish Holmes


	46. Chapter 46

I hardly ever stay home. Every day I'm with the Doctor. I can't even explain the things he's shown me.

We've been to Rome and he took me to Italy! He even took me to a different planet.

My cuts are completely healed. The TARDIS healed them herself. One day the Doctor said he needed to do something on his own so he left me home.

I was watching TV in the living room by myself when Father and Dad came home with groceries.

"Staying home today?" Dad asked when he saw me.

"Yup, the Doctor wanted to do something by himself today."

They put the groceries down. "Hamish we have some news," Father said. I turned the tv off and listened. "We're moving back to London."

"We figured since you seemed happier when you weren't home we could move you to our old home," Dad said. "You just never seem happy here and we missed your smile."

It took me a second. I wasn't sure I heard everything right. "Sure alright." That makes a lot of seance. All I do here is mope. Everything here reminds me of Mom or Peter and I'm never going to get better that way.

Dad smiled relived. "Well we got you a little moving present."

"Go check your room," Father said.

Unsure of what to expect I walked to my room. My door was closed but when I opened it I saw nothing new.

I noticed there was dirt on one of my pictures of Thor. So I go close to it.

It wasn't dirt. It was signed. So was the next picture. And the next.

They were all signed. Even the group shot that Peter took on Halloween. Every single thing was signed. I began to cry I couldn't believe this happened.

I walked along my walls checking. Making sure that they were all signed.

All but one. The one of Peter and I kissing was the one thing not touched.

I don't know if I'm crying tears of happiness or tears of sorrow. But today was the happiest day of my life.

~Hamish Holmes


	47. Chapter 47

Wow! Lost this during the move!

Update! The move wasn't that bad. I hated everyone in America anyway. We sold everything in the old house except my things and Mom's chair.

I'm the cool foreign exchange student now. I've stopped hanging out with the Doctor and I haven't dated anyone since Peter.

His picture of us still sits on my side table. My room here is pretty much the same. But we have more books here and more space.

Today is the wedding party thing and we are waiting for guests.

The door bell rang and Mrs. Hudson was out. "I've got it!" I yelled as I ran down stairs.

I opened the door, "Hello?"

There stood a tall thin man with an umbrella. "I'm here to see Sherlock."

"Why?" I asked.

"Today is the engagement party is it not?" He asked.

"Look sir, I don't need your sass, I am an American and I am willing to start a fight."

He looked at me confused.

"Nah I'm just messing with you, come in." I lead him up the stairs, "Im Hamish."

"I-" he started. Someone knocked at the door.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled.

I opened the door, "Hello?" There was a man with gray hair and jeans.

"I'm here for the engagement party?" He said.

"It's up stairs," I began to go upstairs.

Surprisingly there were a lot of people here. They must all be Dad's friends. There was even a young lady here. She seemed nice, with her hair in a pony tail.

"Did we tell them the news yet?" Father asked Dad.

"I think they know," Dad replied "That's what the party is for Sherlock."

"I mean about Hamish," he corrected.

"Oh right," Dad walked up to the crowd. "Everyone, I have an announcement."

"Yes, we know you're getting married," a dark skinned women said (she's black, I don't know if I'm allowed to just say black so...).

"Well yes, but something else," he walked next to the chair I was sitting in. "When Sherlock and I left for America we said that we had family issues to take care of.

"It was because we found out that Sherlock had a son," it got quite and everyone looked at me.

At that moment, I was shoving a sandwich in my mouth sitting on the chair sideways and my back where my butt should have been and my legs dangling over the arm rest. I felt my face get red, "Hi," I said and food sprinkled out of my mouth.

"You can tell he's American," said the black lady.

I dusted off my face and stood up as I wiped my hands on my pants. "Hey I'm Hamish," I waved. It was silent and awkward. "I am 16 in..." I looked at my watch, "Two hours and thirty five minutes. I like to read and eat. And not to brag but once I texted and walked at the same time."

I was trying to be funny.

I'm not funny.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands then rubbed them together. Everyone was just starring at me. "I can do magic! Watch!" I showed my hands and waved them, "And now! ... I disappear!"

I walked out the room and walked to my room. I'm too awkward for these fancy English men.

I just want a burger and to swear at everyone!

I flopped down on my bed. I looked at all my pictures. Framed perfectly and signed.

I picked up the picture on my side table. The one of Peter and I from Halloween.

I looked at Peter and his perfect hair and his flawless skin and his wonderful cheekbones.

In silver Sharpie it read, "To the love of my life: Hamish. I can't help falling in love with you. Happy Birthday! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." I sighed and hugged the picture.

I love him- Wait what the fuck?! This wasn't signed.

I quickly sat up and looked at the picture.

Who signed this?! Who ruined my picture?!

There was a knock at my door. Enraged I looked up, "Who did thi-"

It was Peter.

"Happy Birthday," he half smiled and had a box of chocolate.

I think I felt my heart skip a beat. "Who are you?"

He laughed a bit, "It's me! It's Peter."

I blinked trying to rationalize this. "Dad said the same thing happened to him when Father died. Ha, you're just a hallucination. It's from all the stress from the move, that's it."

"Hamish," he walked toward me, "I'm real." He placed the chocolates on my bed and kneeled down in front of me.

"Ha, no," my eyes began to water a bit, "You-you are not real. You died. I saw you die in Time Square. Everyone saw. Venom snapped your neck!"

"It was just a trick," he explained, "You were getting hurt because of me and I needed to leave."

"You are dead," I got up and began to walk down stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm telling my Dad so I can get medicine," a tear ran down my face as he followed me down the stairs but then didn't go into the living room.

I opened the door to the living room and Peter stayed in the hall way. I saw Dad and grabbed his arm and quickly dragged him into my room not saying a thing.

"Hamish are you okay?" He asked scared.

I showed him the picture, "Do you see this?"

Confused he looked at it, "The picture? Yes what's wrong?" I began to cry and I couldn't answer. "It's signed... But this was the only one not signed..."

"I saw Peter in my room. He was just here and he was saying Happy Birthday," I couldn't even form a sentence. "I'm seeing him! Dad he's dead!" I collapsed to the ground and just cried.

Dad held me and stroked my back, "Shh... We'll get you to a doctor. You're okay, love."

There was a knock at the door and it opened. "I actually got the idea from John's blog when you did it," Peter said as he walked in with Father.

"Hamish you have a guest," Father said not looking away from Peter.

I just starred at him confused. "But..."

"Hamish he's there," Dad said to me softly.

It was silent. Dad got up and grabbed Sherlock and the two left. The door closed.

Peter sat down in front of me. "I promised you I wouldn't lie to you, remember?"

He sat and I couldn't even breath. "My Dads forced me to do it, because SHEILD had a record on you. They had to move and everything. I heard that you cut yourself and tried to jump-"

I punched him in the jaw.

He grabbed his jaw and sat there for a second, registering what just happened, "I deserved that."

I looked at my fist and it tingled. It felt like I actually punched someone in the jaw.

I tackle hugged him to the ground and started crying. I cried in his shoulder, "I thought you died!"

He held me tight. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" I sat up, "A box of chocolates, an autograph, and sorry?! Peter I thought you died!" I held my head and began to cry all over.

Peter held my shoulders and kissed my forehead. He petted my hair, "I just wanted to show you I was alive," he started. "We can't be together right now but I just wanted you to know that I love you."

I couldn't do anything besides cry.

He stood up and walked over to my iPod speaker and put on our song.

"Do you remember this song?" He asked as Elvis began to sing.

I looked up at him.

He held his hand out. "Dance with me before I have to go again?"

I took his hand and stood up. He put his hand on my waist and held my hand at shoulder height while I put my hand on his shoulder. We slowly danced.

He wiped my tears away. "Do you hate me?"

I shook my head no. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"You grew," he smiled.

I laughed out a small cry and held him tight.

He softly sang, "Like a river goes, surly to the sea. Darling so it goes, something's are meant to be."

"Take my hand," I sang, "Take my whole life too." I put my arms around his neck and held him close.

"For I can't help," we sang together, "Falling in love with you."

He took a small box and opened it to show a ring. I looked at it and felt like I couldn't breath. "I'm not asking you to marry me yet," he started, "But think of it as a promise ring. Just saying that I want you to be mine forever."

He bent down to look me in the eyes. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the lips. I wrapped my one arm his neck to hold him close.

"I love you."

~Hamish Parker


End file.
